Forbidden
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: When the Pines Twins find out something that could ultimately destroy their relationship as siblings, they have to figure out if they want to continue being who they were, or if they want to become something more. -Main Summery on first page-. (Attention: This is not Pincest, or Anti-Pincest read to find out.) If you like it review, or don't. But give it a read.
1. Chapter 1

~Summery~

There is a secret about the Mystery Twins, that even they don't know. Beyond the monsters, and weird. Outside of the house of their Great Uncle Stan, and the town known as Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel Pines, have both been fighting feelings for each other since before that first fateful trip to visit their Great Uncle, or Gruncle as they called him, Stan. Those thoughts and feelings were unnatural... wrong... immoral... sick. Sadly, they couldn't help but feel these things. It's not like people can just turn off what they feel, right?

They both had talked about their feeling... who else could they talk to about it? Who else could they have told without being judged? It was always them looking out for each other, so they knew... even if the other didn't feel the same way, they could trust that it would be held in confidence. They both had expected the other to hate them... they expected to lose their best friend... but they couldn't keep it in anymore. Couldn't hide it anymore, because the secret was eating away at them.

It shocked and relieved them both to know that the other twin harbored the same feelings, and that they wouldn't lose their best friend. However there was another secret... one they didn't know about, one that could change the very dynamics of everything they know. But for now, there was the matter of what was acceptable and what was not. Feeling this way would have to be acceptable, because neither could change how they felt, but actions... actions fall completely in the unacceptable pile... until.

(Dippers PoV)

Dipper and Mabel had been invited to their first party since they had started high school last year. They were both fifteen, and still pretty much went, and did everything together. Of course being twins, always having the other for as far back as they could remember. Well it was hard to give up a friend that you'd had that long. Oh Dipper had heard the rumors about him and his sister, luckily none of them knew how both him, and Mabel really felt about one another. It had become more often that they'd talk about how they felt, if only to try to enforce the unacceptable rule... it needed to be enforced, they couldn't do anything that was wrong... nothing that could shame them.

Dipper had spent hours with Mabel, her helping him decide what he should wear. Mabel had her own style of fashion, that had went from flashing, and shiny objects to just plain retro. He liked how his sister looked... maybe a little too much. But in his mind he could think about what he pleased, so he did. She fell out of the sweater phase and ended up in a group that dressed like they were from like the 70's. The long flowing skirts his sister had taking a liking to, looked great on her. The two braids on either side of her face looked nice, he even didn't mind the temporary tattoos that she sometimes wore here or there. Cheeks, arms, ankles... wherever Mabel could place them really. This was his sister, and though he could never admit it outside his family... he loved her... and not like he should his sister.

"You dressed yet Bro-Bro?" Mabel called through his door, Mabel was better at playing like she didn't have feelings for him. She had always been touchy feely with him, was always hugging and kissing him on the cheek. Most people didn't even notice that she did, and if they did... that was just Mabel... but he couldn't do any of that to help restrain himself, because he wasn't like that.

"Yeah, I'm about ready... listen Mabel... are you sure this is..."

"Yeeeaaahhh Broseph. Of course I'm sure. Have I ever steered you wrong... alright... okay... have I steered you wrong lately? That's what I thought, now come on!" Mabel bounded into the room without waiting for an answer, she hadn't really grown out of that bundle of energy phase. He just stared at her for a moment, she had went with a black jean skirt instead of her normal attire, and a red shirt that hugged her body... which he had to admit was perfect, and the bracelets and necklaces... She had lost that baby-fat two years ago, and had blossomed well... too bad he was still a human stick figure. He was dressed in an identical outfit, except pants instead of a skirt... of course Mabel liked being a twin, and dressing alike... seriously it wasn't like anyone was going to doubt they were twins. Everyone knew.

It wasn't that far of a walk to the party, it was being thrown at a friend who lived a couple blocks over... which was good, they didn't want their parents knowing what kind of party. This would be the kind of high school party where there would be drinking and maybe excitement... maybe he'd find himself a girl that could take his mind off his sister. Wouldn't that be perfect, because really... what kind of future could you have with your own twin sister? None.

Once they stepped into the house, there was the normal announcement from the once closest to them that announced the twins had arrived... as if they needed someone to say they arrived, or that they were twins. The fact they walked in, and looked almost the same, should have been apparent. Drinks were pressed into both his and Mabel's hands, without really seeing where they came from. Then again this was that kind of party. The twins wove their way through the party, trying to find anyone they knew. And the drinks... while they both thought they tasted horrible... became better with each new cup slapped into their hands. At one point in time the twins decided to split up and do some searching. Dipper wasn't sure if she had the same idea as him... find someone else.

A couple hours went by, and Dipper didn't need to be told that he was nearly thrashed. Him and Mabel had never experimented with drinking... he was sure the others here were not as drunk as him... which he would have thought they had before... if he was able to really think. Finally he decided to go in search of his twin, he wasn't having fun anymore, and he hoped she wasn't nearly as messed up as he was... someone needed to lead the way home... and he wasn't sure it was going to be him.

"Hey there Cutie." a slurred voice called from behind him. Couldn't have been talking to him so he continued on, until something grabbed his arm, "Hey... did you hear me?"

"Oh..." he turned around, and found Mabel... a more drunk than him Mabel at that. "Mabel... what happened to you?"

"Huh?" she looked down at herself, not that there was anything apparently wrong, he'd only meant how much had she drank... but neither him or her could figure that out right now. "Dunno... but hey... wanna come home with me?"

"Mabel..." He was obviously more sober, well less drunk anyways, than she was... another drink pressed into his hand, not sober enough to not drink it though, but wasted enough not to get what she meant. "We are going home together."

"That's what I like to hear, Cutie." Mabel leaned close to him, and he hoped that his breath didn't smell as strongly of alcohol as hers did. Then that thought was blown out of his mind as she kissed him on the lips. When it was over, and Dipper could actually think, he looked around to see if anyone noticed... luckily it seemed no one had.

"Mabel... you know I'm your brother right?" He was worried... and intrigued by this Mabel.

"Pffft... no your not... wait..." She got really close to him, so close that she wouldn't be able to really see him anyways. "Ppffftt, Okay so you are... so what about that going home thing? Yes? Or yes?"

"I think it's time to go home... you've had way too much." He didn't realize that he'd had way more than he should have as well. Didn't matter, he needed to get him and his sister home. The first party might have been a bust, they didn't meet anyone... next time though They'd meet someone next time.

"That's the spirit!" before he could react she spun him around... which made his stomach lurch, and hopped on his back. "To the house Bro-Horse."

The last cup he'd drank had finally reached the rest in his stomach, and maybe that red plastic cup was just enough to put him over the limit, as he galloped... well... as best as he could being drunk, with a drunk passenger on his back, through the sea of people, and out the door. After falling several times landing in the grass, they managed... he managed to gallop to their front door. At least he hoped this was their front door... the last two houses had angry people inside, that didn't know what time it was... they kept asking him if he knew, and got really angry when he said he wasn't sure. He'd make sure never to visit them again.

He opened the door to this one, and looked inside... it looked like the right place, his parents car was in the driveway. Yeah this was it. Mabel had spent the last half of the gallop/ride whispering things in his ear that he couldn't quiet make out. Between being drunk, galloping, and her slurred whispering... he just couldn't make out what she had said, so like normal he just agreed with Mabel, it was better than arguing.

"Is this the right one Dippy?" Mabel asked from over his shoulder.

"I think so... so be quiet... we can't let mom and dad find us like this." He had tried to get his sister off his back, but she wouldn't budge, so he carried her up the stairs on his back, which was a lot harder than he imagined... mostly after laughing and galloping, in the middle of the night... most of the way home.

"Can do!" she made a shushing noise, then whispered 'Can do.' in his ear... Luckily he didn't hear anything upstairs that would mean their parents were up... he actually hoped that they wouldn't be angry in the morning for being out so late... he couldn't remember if he gave them an excuse...

Once in Mabel's room he collapsed on the bed with Mabel... he wanted to get up, but he was too exhausted so he just laid there. As Mabel crawled over him because she needed the restroom. He had enough energy to kick off his shoes and lay back in the bed as Mabel wobbled back into the room. She once again crawled over him, and laid on the other side of the bed... She looked like she had been sick.

"That... was... horrible. Lets never do this again Bro-Bro." He didn't feel like he needed to throw up, but he was dizzy. He looked over at Mabel, and nodded his head.

"No kidding... never again." Mabel curled up to her brother, and Dipper didn't care. He wanted to be close to his sister, and while neither felt good... this was more or less comfortable for him.

(Mabel's PoV)

"Mabel..." He knew who she was... so much better than just hitting on some random stranger... though she had to admit, he looked pretty familiar. "We are going home together."

"That's what I like to hear, Cutie." Mabel leaned close to him, a smirk on her face, and kissed him. It wasn't that this boy was anymore special than the others... but this one reminded her of someone... someone she wanted.

"Mabel... you know I'm your brother right?" She just stared at him like he was insane... how could he be her brother. Her brother was somewhere else... and she wouldn't be kissing her brother... not in public... wait no... she couldn't kiss him because he was her brother. Stupid rules.

"Pffft... no your not... wait..." She got really close to him, Hmm, she thought. This was her brother... oh well right? Let the offer stand! "Ppffftt, Okay so you are... so what about that going home thing? Yes? Or yes?"

"I think it's time to go home... you've had way too much." That wasn't a no... she couldn't begin to wonder what kind of things would happen once they got home... She hoped it was fun.

"That's the spirit!" She spun her brother around and jumped on his back. "To the house Bro-Horse."

It was fun as she rode on Dippers back... even the couple of times that they fell was fun... at least her mount, that is Dipper had sense enough to fall in the grass and not on the sidewalk. Near the last half of the ride, she was not feeling too well... maybe it was from being shaken during her ride, nothing romantic on her mind any more. She kept asking Dipper how much longer... Then we went to the wrong house twice... And each time, Dipper galloped away from the door as the people inside threatened to call the police... Still very fun. Then he stopped in front of another house, this one looked right.

"Is this the right one Dippy?" She asked from over his shoulder.

"I think so... so be quiet... we can't let mom and dad see us like this." he whispered as he started up the stairs. It seemed her horsey was starting to get tired... but he'd made it this far... he'd make it the rest of the way, right?

"Can do!" she made a shushing noise, then whispered 'Can do.' in his ear... then giggled. This was kinda fun, they should do this every night!

Once Dipper collapsed on the bed, she crawled over him, she needed a bathroom... now... she was going to be sick. She slowly made it out of her room and across the hall to the bathroom, then vomited in the toilet. Worst idea ever... they should not do this every night... they shouldn't do it ever ever again!

"That... was... horrible. Lets never do this again Bro-Bro." She looked over at him with a grim face, after crawling back over her mount.

"No kidding... never again." Mabel curled up to her brother, she didn't care this was her brother... she loved her brother... more than she should, but for some reason that didn't matter at the moment... the fact it was wrong didn't matter. She closed her eyes curled up against his side and went to sleep.

The next morning Mabel woke up... did she wake up or was she dead? Her head was pounding, her legs hurt, she had a horrible taste in her mouth, and something was squeezing her. She actually couldn't remember past kissing the boy she'd been talking to at the party last night... how did she even get home, she wondered.

She opened her eyes... the light from outside was evil... it caused her head to hurt even worse, but that wasn't all that caught her attention. The arms, that were around her waist and under her neck caught her attention... did she bring that boy home with her... did they... A quick inspection with her hand told her she was fully clothed... she let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't like she wasn't willing to lose her virginity... she'd just kinda like to... you know, remember it.

Back to the problem at hand... if her mom or dad walked in and saw some strange boy in bed cuddled up with her... she'd be dead... dead-dead. With no hope of escape... her heart sunk when she heard the foot steps, it was her mom. Coming to wake her up... oh she was dead. She might as well start thinking about what she wanted on her head stone. The door opened and she kept hoping that she would disappear.

"Mabel... well, isn't that cute. I haven't seen that in a while." Her mother beamed at her... not the reaction she was expecting... "Wake up your brother and you two come down to breakfast."

Then she was gone... that was it? That's all for having a boy in your bed... TV and books go way over board. She turned her head to see who it was... Dipper? He was the one all snuggled up with her... wait, was Dipper also the boy... of course she loved her bother in ways she wasn't allowed... did she really kiss him... in front of all the people they knew? They were going to have to change schools... that was it. She'd doomed them both.

"D-Dip?" she moved a bit, earning a grunt from Dipper as his arm tightened around her. "Possessive much? Come on, mom said we need go down for breakfast."

She didn't know what it was about what she said, that caused Dipper to jump up and run out the door. Maybe he was really hungry... she really didn't feel like eating, her stomach was still acting up. She managed to get up and out of the room, then noticed that Dipper didn't head downstairs he was throwing up in the bathroom. Maybe mentioning food set off a trigger... she wasn't sure. But she went down anyways and told their mom that Dipper didn't seem to be feeling good... Luckily, her mom just said, 'That must be why he spent the night in your room.' such a perfect excuse... one she couldn't just let go, so she went with that.

She'd eaten about as much as her stomach could handle, and said she wasn't feeling all that well either. Of course her mother just said something about being so close together, maybe they had picked up a bug somewhere... she wasn't paying attention she was already heading back to her room. The bathroom door was opened and empty. As was her room. She continued on to Dippers room, she found him half on his bed, half kneeling on the floor.

"What hell is this?" He muttered, he must have heard her footsteps. She walked over and helped him the rest of the way into bed, and crawled next to him. "What did we do?"

"Well we got drunk... we kissed... you threw up... I think I did last night sometime... Mom thinks that we picked up a stomach bug, and that's why we are sick... so as long as we don't mention anything, we are home free." Dipper stomach just lurched as he nodded.

"I'm not saying nothing... ever... not even opening my mouth." he muttered as he pulled her close to him. She couldn't blame him, he looked worse off than she felt, and it wasn't like she didn't want to be close to her Bro-Bro. So she snuggled close and went to sleep again, hoping to feel better, when she woke... maybe by then the... 'we kissed in front of our friends' will pop into his mind and we can figure something out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Mabel's PoV)

It had been a couple of days since the their party, and luckily Dipper had remembered enough of that night, to assure them both no one had saw the two twins kissing in the middle of it... that or so many people were making out, and partying, no one paid attention to two more, despite being twins. She didn't care if anyone had seen, maybe if they did know, then... no her and Dipper couldn't be anything more than just best friends... no one would accept anything else, she thought to her self sadly.

Lately she'd hated school, mainly because of her friends. Always talking about the boys they liked and didn't. They made her feel like a child when they would ask her what she thought, and she didn't have an opinion. Kind of like, she would start liking boys when she was ready. She just couldn't tell them that there was a body she found attractive... very much so. Because that boy just happened to be her brother, and fate really messed up the cars with that pair.

She wondered if Dipper had the same issues with some of the boys he hung around with at school. But it really didn't matter, because that's what they were, school friends. Neither of them had ever invited anyone home from school, she doubted that either of them even knew where they lived. Home time, was Twin Time, and no one was going to take that away from them.

Most of Twin Time consisted of them doing things that they liked... well different things they liked. Mostly it meant Dipper would be sitting on the couch, reading a book, while her legs were draped over his lap while she played a game. Or the same position, but watching a movie. There were other times they played multi-player games, or board games. It didn't matter if they had played a game a million times or not, this was time for them to be together.

"Hmm?" she realized Dipper had been asking her something and she hadn't really been paying attention to him... "What did you say Dippy?"

"I was asking, if you wanted to help see what we could do for diner, or if you just wanted to order a pizza," Dipper repeated himself.

"Pizza..." That beat having to find something then cook it, "You know how I want it."

"They've already said they don't use marshmallows for toppings, Mabel."

"Fine! Pepperoni... you're making me a sell out Broseph..." Mabel mumbled and went back to her game, she had been ignoring while she had been thinking, while Dipper ordered dinner.

"Here," He places the money on the table, and Mabel just looked at it. "In case they get here while I'm in the shower."

Make sure you leave some hot water for me, for when you're done." She wanted to ask if he wanted her to join him, but she knew how she could joke with Dipper, and how she couldn't. They had rules to keep themselves from doing things they shouldn't despite the attraction between them. She knew if she ever uttered one of the more blatant jokes, neither of them might not have the will power to control themselves.

She focused her mind on something else, finding movies for both of them to watch. That was one of the areas the twins differed in. Dipper was more into Syfy where she like Romance. But they both likes Action, Comedies... and Horror, of course. A Good scary movie, if nothing else they learned in Gravity Falls, it was fun to be scared... as long as you knew you wouldn't get hurt... and movies couldn't hurt you.

So she looked through the selection of movies... vampires, were-wolves, aliens, supernatural slasher... here we go, she thought as she looked through the zombie movies. They both liked zombies, during a couple of their afternoons, they had even devised a sort of zombie plan for when it happened. And there seemed to be a few movies they hadn't seen yet.

(Dipper's PoV)

Dipper had stripped down and was looking at himself in the mirror as the water warmed up behind him. He couldn't understand it, Mabel had filled out... nicely, while they were both on the short side, she filled out evenly, while he remained a human stick figure. Yeah there were muscles that he could see that hadn't been there a couple years ago... However the worse thing about his body was the fact that, the only girl interested in it, was his twin sister... and there was nothing he could do about that, that wouldn't make him and his sister look bad.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he stepped under the stream of warm water, thinking he might need a cold one. Then pushed the thoughts of Mabel, and the cold shower out of his mind as the water engulfed him. Thoughts of Mabel could cause anyone to spiral into insanity, and he wanted desperately to remain on this side of sane. He washed himself, rinsed off. Once he dried off he toss on a pair of boxers and a shirt then made his way back down stairs.

"Hey I think I found some zombie movies we haven't seen yet," she called him over, he noticed the pizza was on the table undisturbed when he came up behind her. He leaned over the back of the couch, and her looking at the screen.

"I think you did... so why don't you take your cute little..." Mabel look at him, and he cleared his throat, and continued as if he hadn't said anything. "Go take a shower, and we can get this movie night started."

She laughed, and he knew it was alright, Mabel had made a few comments before. But Mabel was Mabel, she was known for making wild remarks... because that was who she was. But he really needed to watch what he said... what if their mom and dad had heard him say that? Yeah they wouldn't let it slide.

And what was killing him was the fact he knew Mabel didn't mind... He wondered if other twins had this issue... not wanting to be separated, or to grow apart. He also wondered if it was common for twins to find each other sexually attractive. Maybe it was because they were pretty much each others only opposite sex friend. And right now their hormones were messing with them. That had to be it... just teenaged hormones.

He was angry at his hormones when his sister came down stairs, in one of her long t-shirts, still drying her hair. She turned most of the lights off, then came back. He couldn't help but notice how well she looked in the dim light. Damn it he thought then looked back at the screen and selected one of the movies, pushing that thought out of his mind. When they both had pizza, and gotten into their usual position, he started the movie. It was one that hadn't seen before, and by the time they finished, it and started a new one, it was later than usual.

Not long after he started it, Mabel had fell asleep, and he wasn't far behind her. He made an attempt to wake her up, so they both could go to bed... however it turned out to be pitiful and he just ended up falling asleep as well.

The next morning started out horrible. It was later than usual, because neither of them had alarms for down here, and they needed to get to school. If they didn't, their parents wouldn't trust them by themselves again if they too advantage of the situation. He literally had to take Mabel's foot, or part of it out of his mouth. The movement resulted in Mabel rolling over and landing on the ground. She sat up looking really confused, obviously having expected more bed, until realizing she was on the couch. Then both set off to get ready for school.

Dipper heard about the same frantic noises in the room next to his, as he was making as he quickly searched his closet and dresser for an outfit. Once dressed, both ended up in the bathroom at the same time, having to share the mirror, to brush their hair and teeth. Not the first time they had to make this arrangement, so it worked out fairly well.

Both grabbed a slice of pizza for breakfast, it might not have been the healthiest choice for breakfast, but they were not looking for healthy, they were looking for a less time consuming. And well it was fast. Once out the door, they got on their bikes and peddled for all they were worth towards school, hoping against hope they would make it there on time.

Looking at his watch Dipper knew... they wouldn't make a fifteen minute bike ride, in six minutes not matter what they did. However during the time he was looking at his watch, he wasn't paying attention to his bike veering out into the road. He looked and noticed the car heading right towards him, at the same moment the driver noticed him. They both veered opposite directions. Dipper turned his handlebars too much causing his front wheel to turn sideways, and suddenly stopping. The same could not be said for him, as he flew over the handlebars, his arm hit the curb, and he landed, hitting his head on the side walk.

He vaguely heard someone yelling his name after he landed on the ground, he opened his eyes, and stared into Mabel's for a moment before, everything went black. Mabel was there... everything would be okay, was the last thought on his mind.

(Mabel's PoV)

Her heart almost stopped as she watched her brother fly over his handlebars she jumped off her bike and screamed his name before running over to him. The driver of the car made it there a few moments after she did. The the crowd started. All kinds of murmuring and questions. Dipper was the one that was good with questions, not her...

The ambulance showed up but she wasn't entirely sure who called them... but the thanked them, wishing she had the sense to do it herself. They were putting Dipper into the ambulance and tried stopping her from going with them. She lost her temper a bit, though when the found out she was his sister, that changed their choice to let her go with them.

On the way, she called their parents several times without an answer. Maybe they were away from the phone, or still sleeping because it was their vacation and it was still early. But she didn't care, she kept calling and calling. Until her mother answered the phone sounding half asleep.

Mabel, who normally had the gift for gab, couldn't st ring more than a couple words together to try to get her point across, and just ended up crying and sobbing, having to rely on the paramedic to pass information on to her now worried mother. Once the paramedic finished and handed her the phone back, he told her, their parents were coming back... to wait at the hospital for them... like she had anywhere else to go... and even if she did, she wouldn't leave her brother.

Hours later she sat in an uncomfortable chair, in an almost empty waiting room, staring at a TV without really looking at it. She didn't care that the cafeteria had opened, one nurse had informed her. She didn't care that the gift shop was open, as another told her it might help take her mind off things. The only things she was concerned with was, her brother. Where were her parents. And when was the nurse going to come out and tell her that Dipper was alright? Because he was going to be alright, he had to be, because he was... that was all that ran through her mind.

"Pines?" a soft voice called out through the almost empty waiting room, then she looked up to the lady in front of her, the lady repeated again, "Pines... are you Miss Pines?"

"Yeah..." she'd never been called 'Miss' well... not called miss seriously before. "Is my brother alright? He's fine right? I can see him? He's okay right?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine. Worst thing is the bump on the back of his head, and his left arm is fractured, he'll need to be careful, but he'll be fine. Now, where are your parents?"

"They haven't made it here yet. They were on vacation, they said they'd be here as soon as they could... I don't know how far..." she broke down crying again realizing, that with Dipper here at the hospital and her parents not here, how alone she really was.

"No dear, no need for tear. Here," She said taking Mabel's hand, "Here lets go see your brother, I'm not sure if he's still awake, but it's better to wait in there than out here, huh?"

Mabel nodded and followed the lady through the double doors. The area she was lead into looked more like a reptile house than a place for humans. Each room on either side of the hall had glass front walls, and doors, with only a curtain on some for privacy. She knew it was kinda weird to think of it that way, but that's what it looked like to her.

Then she opened the door to the last room on the left, pulled the curtain aside, and she was able to see her brother. Except for the bandage on his head, and a brace thing on left arm, he looked fine like he could be sleeping. The nurse checked a couple of the machines and left her alone int the room, pulling the curtain, and closing the door. She stood there for a while and looking at him, before walking closer to him.

"Dipper?" her voice was so low she barely heard herself, then tapped his shoulder. She wasn't sure if he had heard her, felt her tap his am, or just felt like waking up.

"What happened? I feel like I was hit by a car." Mabel's lip quivered as she remembered again what happened. Dipper tried to sit up and winced, and laid back down.

It took Mabel a few moments to be able to explain the whole thing, and with some help from Dipper to remember to take deep breaths, she was able to. As it turned out Dipper couldn't completely remember what happened, the last thing that he remembered was getting ready for school, then waking up here. Mabel crawled into the bed next to her brother, curling up against him crying softly feeling like the worst sister in the world, because she couldn't think of anything to do to make this better. After a few minutes Dipper went back to sleep, and even though she hadn't been awake very long, she closed her eyes and dozed off. She was exhausted from worrying and crying most of the morning.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when, she was woken up by her mother, but she knew it couldn't have been all that long. She went over and hugged them both and explained again what happened, this time with out tears... she was sure there weren't anymore tears left in her eyes at the moment, but she took comfort in knowing her parents where here.

"Hey..." a groggy Dipper said, now obviously awake.

"You know Dipper... if you wanted to skip school, you could have just pretended to be sick like everyone else." His father said, jokingly.

(Dipper's PoV)

A week had passed since the accident and Dipper had been back home since that Saturday. He felt guilty his parents having to end their vacation short, and since this Friday was a teacher planning day, and Monday was a holiday. He convinced his parents to try again, this time they made sure to leave money to order food with, and stocked the fridge... they didn't want them leaving the house for any reason... and he wouldn't. Not with Nurse Mabel on duty.

She stuck to him like a hawk to a mouse, which wasn't always bad. She grabbed him things he needed helped him move things that he wasn't aloud to pick up on his own. But the time she offered to help him in the shower... Oh his parents found that amusing, and instead of helping him, they waited for his answer. He wished they had helped explain how that wouldn't be such a good idea... See, he thought, Mabel could get away with those kinds of comments.

"So Fun-Dip, you ready to try this movie night again. Accidents not included." She asked from somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, you order the pizzas this time." he said as he turned on the TV to find the other movies they hadn't watched yet, while listening to Mabel make the order. Just plain pizzas, no marshmallow argument... he didn't know why but he was kinda disappointed. She wasn't acting herself completely."No marshmallows?"

"They won't do it, you know that."

"You could have at least tried."

"Next time Dip, next time." She brought their drinks in, and sat next to him, instead of using him as a foot rest. Something was off about Mabel and he wanted to know what was up.

"Whats the matter Mabs?" he looked over to her, and she just leaned against his arm not actually looking at him.

"Well you know, after what happened... I've thought about what we talked about a while ago... you know about stuff... and I was thinking... if something happened..." she stopped and didn't continue.

"Nothing happened though, and I'm fine."

"Yeah but... I thought that maybe... you know... we..." he opened his mouth to say something, hoping that she'd get to the point, not entirely sure what was wrong, but he wanted to know, when she pressed her lips against his. It wasn't like at the party, this had a lot more passion in it. His brain had shut down almost completely and he wrapped his good arm around her. There was not telling how the night would have ended if the door bell hadn't wrung causing the two to jump apart as if the other had caught fire.

After paying for the pizza, there was a couple awkward laughing, and looks before they calmed down enough to start the movie. They took up their old position, if for no other reason than to add something normal to the mix... something that might level out what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

(Mabel's PoV)

How did she get roped into doing this, she wondered as she crawled around in the attic. She knew she was up here because Dipper was looking for something and had planned on coming up here on his own, and she didn't want him to get hurt, so of course she volunteered instead. Wading through boxes for an old game he wanted to play. Honestly after he had explained it to her, she wanted to play as well, it sounded fun. Boxes full of stuff they didn't use anymore. Old lamps and photo albums, the old dishes she had liked but her mother had bought a new set.

She flipped open one of the photo albums looking at the pictures. Clearly it was her dad, a little baby... and someone that wasn't her mom. She flipped though more pages, finding the same people... over and over. It stopped when she looked about two, maybe younger. But her mother, and Dipper were nowhere to be found... she put the album aside to bring down, and she dug through the box finding another old album. This was was pretty much the same but reversed. It was her mom, and Dipper and some other guy... til about age two... she stacked it on the other... and pulled out other albums. All the pictures in these are ones she knew about... Her and Dipper, her mom and dad... but they were about maybe three and up in the pictures... come to think of it, she'd never seen baby pictures of her and Dipper. Why hadn't she ever wondered about it.

She carried the albums back from the attic and walked over tot he kitchen table... she continued to study the albums. Something had to be wrong... maybe it wasn't her and Dipper, maybe it was... she couldn't think of an explanation and she needed one. So she called for the only person that she knew could figure this out, and hoped that he had some kind of explanation that wasn't what she was thinking. Because it couldn't be right.

"Dipper?" she called over her shoulder loud enough that he'd hear her... and she waited... hoping that when he was finished looking, everything they knew wouldn't be in ruins.

"Hey did you find..." Mabel opened the two photo albums and pointed at them before he could finish. She watched him study both albums first pages. Then watched him do it again... and again... before looking through the rest of the two. Then she watched him toss the others open. She knew what he was looking for, and knew what he wasn't going to find. He was looking for the same thing she looked for, pictures of both of them together as babies... "No... this can't be right, something is wrong here. I know... birth certificates."

She followed him into the room their parents kept for paperwork, and when their father worked at home... watched him pull the filing cabinets open, and found what he was looking for. Same birth-dates, the times couldn't be right cause one was in the morning, hers And the other was at night, Dippers. And the parents names... just as she figured out, Their mom was Dipper's mom, their dad was Mabel's dad. And that's when she stopped looking and walked out of the room.

They'd been told all their lived they were twins... they looked alike, a lot alike. They had the same eyes, and hair color, they both were the same height, except she was a little taller, not much taller. Their faces looked alike, they HAD to be twins. What would be the point in lying to them all this time? It just couldn't be true... She pulled out her cell phone to call her... her mom wasn't her mom... in fifteen minutes time, nothing made sense... everything was upside down. So she called their mom any ways... maybe she had a reason... maybe they made a mistake.

"Hello?" She didn't know what to think when the phone was answered by the person she thought might be lying to him and her brother. "Mabel sweetie... are you there?"

"Oh... yeah. I had a... I went into the attic to find one of the old games for Dipper." she said, wondering if she would figure out why she was calling... hoping she didn't have to ask.

"Is everything alright? You sound a little... strange." I sound strange, she thought...

"Yeah... I um came across some photo albums. You know how I like pictures... scrap-booking. And I..uh, I..." she didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure when Dipper had come to stand next to her, his head next to hers so he could hear what she heard.

"Dipper saw them too? Okay... we'll be back on in two days... I think we should talk about it then. It'll be better than over the phone alright?" Their mom... his mom... their mom said? She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Does this mean that... Mabel and I..." Dipper started, he couldn't even finish.

"Whatever is in those photo albums changes nothing... I promise we'll talk about it when we get back... We love you both." Then Mabel ended the call... this album changed everything despite what their mom said... it changed their whole world... in fifteen minutes, it changed everything.

Mabel just stared at the books on the kitchen table. She didn't want to look at them. She wanted to destroy them... how could... now what? She and Dipper couldn't be together because they were siblings... so they put more effort into twin time... now they couldn't even be twins. What the hell... none of this was fair.

Dipper stood beside her as she sat at the table, he put an arm around her and she just leaned against him. Begging herself to just forget it. Pretend it never happened, go back to being twins... when their mom, their mom!, came back she'll said she didn't find the books... it never happened. Then she whispered, "We're twins..."

"I know..." she wished his voice had a bit more confidence... wished she didn't hear sadness in what he said. "No one knows... we don't have to stop being twins. We've been twins forever."

"Most of forever you mean." she sighed hating that she just reminded them both again what they found.

"So what... we can be what we want to be... we didn't start this." It made her wonder why their parents had started calling them twins. Maybe because they looked identical, acted the same? Because people thought they were twins? Because for some odd reason they were born on the same day? It was all too much, it was just too much. She clung to her brother... her brother, he was her brother. Had always been, as far back as she could remember. "Hey... at least we are not as weird as we thought we were..."

"True." Maybe they could be twins... and more than twins now. It's not weird or taboo anymore is it? No, it's not. But all the feelings she had had for Dipper, they were still there, she loved him more than a brother. Right now though, she was mourning the relationship, that might never be able to heal. They could call themselves whatever they wanted. But they'd know... would this cause them to drift apart? Would anything they did seem normal to them anymore... they couldn't just say, they were close because they were twins anymore. Would they be able to even still have twin time?

(Dipper's PoV)

Dipper had sat outside Mabel's room for the rest of they day. She went in there to be alone for a while, and had been crying ever since. He couldn't blame her, he wasn't sure what kind of effect this would have on their relationship. He leaned against the door that had been closed to him, that had never been closed to him. Would this be how everything would end... two people so close... in love with each other and couldn't do anything about it... end because they find out... the reason they couldn't be together was just a lie. Not just any lie, but a lie, from people they should have been able to trust. He wondered if Stan knew... since he was their father's uncle, would that even make him related to him. Was that why he always liked Mabel better? Because they were actually related.

Forget it for now, Mabel is upset and she needs you. He looked though the kitchen and finding Mabel's favorite gummy snacks. Then made her, her favorite sandwich for lunch. This would have to help... it'll at least give me an excuse anyways... normally he'd walk right in and find out what was wrong... but for the first time in forever, he didn't know if she wanted him to come in.

"Mabel?" he said opening the door enough to look in the room, Mabel sat on the floor with her back against the bed, and her knees against her chest. She looked up, tears still covered her face.

"What took you so long?" she asked looking up at him, he set the plate and candy down and went over to sit next to her, "I didn't think you'd come in."

"I didn't know if you wanted me to..." he sighed happily when she crawled into his lap.

"Those stupid pictures... their making us doubt each other... I wish I never found them."

"I wish I never wanted to get that game." He muttered.

(No One's PoV)

The next day was more difficult. Neither of them did much together, they even ate at different times. Neither of them planned it this way it just sort of happened. She finished her breakfast, and was leaving as he came in to find some. Lunch was close to the same thing. They spent most of their time in their rooms, not really doing anything, but neither knew exactly what to say. They both knew that, this might be the first day, in a very long time that didn't have twin time. They both desperately wanted to be with the other. They didn't want those photos effect them, didn't want anything to change. Things were in motion, and neither of them could figure out what they could do to stop it.

(Dipper's PoV)

With his sister closed off in her room, and him not knowing what to do for her, he decided to just go for a walk. He picked up his phone, wallet and keys before locking the door behind him. He just needed a good walk to clear his head. Then he'd be able to figure out just what he needed to do for Mabel, and himself, since he was also being effected by this issue. It was more than he could wrap his mind around.

He came across the strip mall, that was close to their house. It was odd, he'd been by this place many many times since they lived here... and never had he been here. He wandered through the stores, looking at things without actually looking at them. He stopped looking at a stuffed animal, a large stuffed panda, he was about to walk passed it when something in his mind told him that Mabel would like it. Not one to ignore thoughts like this he grabbed it paid for it.

He passed a few of the stores, them holding nothing of any interest to him. Looked inside the restaurant, maybe he could pick up dinner for them, they could eat together, he could give her the bear. Then maybe things might start to turn back to normal... wouldn't it? Or would things be tense until mom came back to explain things. He couldn't accept that, wouldn't accept that.

He ordered things that he knew Mabel would like, even if he wasn't completely crazy about them, that's what being twins was about right? Doing things the other likes, even if you don't, just to spend time together. He paid for it, and waited for the food to be ready. Thunder boomed over head, and he turned his head to look outside. He hadn't noticed the black clouds before, and sighed as it started raining. Great, now what? He didn't have an umbrella, he could call Mabel but... well best she had was the bikes and that wouldn't help.

He pulled out his phone to call his sister, least he could do was call her and let her know he got dinner and would be back as soon as he could. He waited for her to answer and had to call another couple times before she picked up.

"Dipper?" she asked hesitantly, maybe she was wondering why he was calling her when they bother were in the house.

"Yeah... I picked up dinner... but it's started raining. So... I'll be back as soon as it lets up some alright?"

"Oh... I didn't know you left... you could have asked me if I wanted to go with you." He smacked his forehead, why didn't he think about asking her to come with him... well because she'd been holed up in her room all day. Maybe like last night she was just waiting for him to come to her, to prove things were not different... maybe he should have just barged in and said...'We are going for a walk.'

"I should have asked... I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I swear." the panda would go a long way, to helping bridge this gap... at least he hoped.

"Do you want to hang up now?" No he didn't...

"Not really. I want to talk to you... like before everything got so crazy." he sat in the chair, still waiting for his order.

"I know you said we didn't have to change... but Dipper. It hurts," she didn't have to explain... he knew what she meant. He felt it too. It was what they feared for as long as they could remember, something was pulling them apart. Even if they were not really twins, they could feel this pain equally. And he knew... he had to be with her now...

As soon as the food was brought to him, he asked for a couple extra bags to cover the bear in, and he told Mabel to wait for him, he was coming home rain or no rain. Once he had everything as water proof as he could manage, he darted out of the restaurant, and headed straight for home.

Mabel's PoV)

She hung up the phone after Dipper said he'd be there soon, she wandered out of her room. She hadn't even changed out of her pajamas yet. She went to the window next to the door and watched. Waiting to see if her brother was foolish enough to really run home in the rain. This wasn't the Dipper she knew, her Dipper would have waited where it was safe... was he taking the risks because he felt she wanted him back home?

No... they weren't twins, so any of that twin senses she thought they had were flukes or just imaginary. She noticed him coming down the road... okay she noticed a human shape running down the road towards their house. The rain was coming down so hard she couldn't really see him, but that was no matter, she opened the door as he sprinted across the yard. She expected him to continue to the bathroom to dry off when instead, he ran straight to her, and embraced her.

"Get off... you're getting me wet Bro-Bro... come on! Let go!" But she didn't mean it, she wrapped her arms around her dripping brother and held on tight. It was stupid to say she missed him, when she didn't even know he was gone... that that was what the entire issue was right? In her mind, him not being her twin, he was gone... But he was right here, he knew she wanted him home...

"Never..." he muttered into her arm, then finally he did let go... "Okay I'll let go for now, and dry off and change. You change too, since you got me all wet."

"I got you..." she smirked and didn't even know why. It was a stupid joke. "Just go get changed!"

Pretending to grumble she went to her room, and changed out of her pajamas... well it was about time... past time to change out of them anyways... actually it was almost time to change into one of her other sets. She decided to just change into normal clothes, and went out to wait for Dipper... She was inching towards the other bag that wasn't food... she almost had her hand on it.

"Wait for me." Dipper called out through his door, and her hand snapped away. How did he know? "Because you're my sister and I know you better than anyone... No I can't read minds... No I can't."

"That was majorly freaky Broseph." She just looked up the stairs. Could people develop twin senses? Or was he telepathic... had to be telepathic.

Dipper came down and looked considerably dryer. And walked over to the bag she had been about to grab. Then handed it to her, she looked at him then at the bag... before pulling several bags off. At first she thought this was one of Dippers attempts at a joke, a bunch of bags. Then the panda head appeared and she squealed... she honestly thought she was over the squealing phase.

"A Panda, I love pandas... where did you find him?" Dipper didn't answer at first, he just moved over and hugged her again. Things were going back to normal, and she liked it. She had been so worried about what their mom would say... she had closed herself off from her brother.

"Mabel... lets not even hear what mom has to say alright? We can just... be who we were. And forget about what's in those books." He said, not letting go. "I don't want to lose my sister over some stupid pictures."

"Awe, your not going to lose me Bro-Bro... your not that lucky."

With that they agreed that, for now. They didn't care about those pictures. They didn't need the answers. They were twins that loved each other, and were in love with each other... and nothing was going to change that, because they wouldn't let anything change it. They sat down and ate their dinner, then went to the couch, got into their usual position, and watched TV until they fell asleep. All was going to be alright.

* * *

A/N: So, this can stand as three chapters alone. I've only gotten one review on this. What do you guys think? End it here? Or continue? I only ask, cause without reviews, with the exception of one, I don't know if anyone is enjoying this story. This is my first attempt at a AU, and I really would like feed back on it. So review and let me know... don't want to review. PM me and let me know what you think.

Samuel Sadi


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am almost about to give up on this one. Views are low, and I don't mean reviews, even though they are low as well. It just doesn't seem to be popular. I'm guessing it's because I eliminated it being Pinecest by making Mabel and Dipper not be siblings. But I will do a couple more chapters to get this story out of my head. Then I might just end it.

(No One's PoV)

When their parents did come home, they had obviously planned what to say to their children. They seemed rather shocked when both of them told them they were no longer interested in the photo albums. They didn't want to know. They were siblings, twins and nothing was going to change that. Of course they were confused about this, but really couldn't argue with it. Dipper and Mabel had decided that no matter what, nothing was going to change, that they wanted nothing to change.

(Mabel's PoV)

She sat in class with her head on the desk, normally she paid attention in class, but today they had a substitute teacher, and instead of teaching them anything, they were watching a movie. Normally movies in class would be freaking awesome, if she hadn't seen it a million times with Dipper. So she stared at the wall next to her desk, wishing Dipper had this class with her, So then she'd have someone to talk to. Dipper wasn't though, he was in the most dreaded subject... Math. The thought sent shivers down her spine. She hated math with a passion. She closed her eyes and just imagined Dipper was with her so she could talk with him.

"Miss Pines!" Mabel sat up straight, at the sound of someone calling her name. "The bell's rung,"

"Sorry," She murmured as she gathered up her bag and folders and ran out the door. This was her free period, so she could pretty much do what she wanted. At least it's Friday, she thought as she made her way to the soda machine, hoping the caffeine would help keep her awake. For some reason, instead of energizing her, the little nap she had in class only made her sleepy. She took her soda, and went to the court yard. Usually during her lunch break there were too many people out here to enjoy yourself. But now... lunch periods were over, and there wouldn't be anyone else out here.

She found a nice spot under a tree and sat down under it, she'd just take a little nap, and then she had her last class, then she and Dipper would return home. She loved going home, it meant twin time all weekend. At first once they decided they would continue saying they were twins, it was difficult for them to have twin time. It had felt scripted and forced... but now, it was back to being a normal every day thing. Something they both looked forward to. She thought about what they would be doing today, a game? Maybe a movie, Dipper had mentioned a new movie they could watch. It didn't really matter to her what they did, as long as they did something. She dozed off wondering just what was waiting for her.

"Mabel." A voice that sounded far away called her, she wanted to answer that voice... and she wanted it to leave her alone because she was sleeping. "Mabel, time to wake up."

"Go away," she grumbled and rolled over, her forehead hitting something hard. She sat up, face to... tree? She had fallen asleep? She turned to look to where the voice had come from, it was Dipper. She was off the ground and hugging him tight. "Whatcha doing here, Broseph?"

"Waking up my sister, cause she skipped her last class to sleep under a tree." He raised his eyebrow looking at her questionably.

"Pffft, I didn't skip my class, I still have...," she looked at her watch and groaned. She had missed her last class. In fact, school had ended about forty minutes ago. Seriously had Dipper been looking for her for this long? Or had she been just sleeping so deeply, that he couldn't wake her up. "Okay, Well... I skipped class. Would have been a rush if I had of been doing something worth skipping, how lame is sleeping?"

"To bad... you missed out on the excitement of skipping, I guess." Dipper laughed. Mabel just thought that the security in the school must not be doing such a good job, if they hadn't noticed her sleeping under the tree. She could have been dead, or a bomb or anything and they never noticed. It was a little concerning, but right now she didn't want to think about it. It was time to go home.

Dipper had helped her up and they started towards home. Normally they would ride their bikes, but they haven't in a while, since Dipper's arm still needed to be in it's brace. So it took a bit longer to get home, no big deal. That just meant that twin time started earlier. So they were not watching a movie, or playing a game or reading... it was a nice quiet walk they took twice a day... even if Dipper was grumpy in the mornings. Also she couldn't help but think it was romantic. Since they hadn't gotten around to talking about that. She wasn't sure if she should think about it as romantic.

Ever since they had found those albums... they knew nothing could actually keep them from thinking about feelings they had for one another. If anyone said anything, all they had to say, was that they were not really siblings, not real twins. Simple right? They could act like twins, and could be romantic. They could have the best of both worlds. Not that anything had happened between them, other than a few attempted conversations while their parents were out for the night, or on the walks to or from school, but every time something would interrupt them... it was starting to get annoying.

They took the same path through the park each day, and each time she wanted to stop and swing or something. But she knew that if they started... it would get out of hand fast... and the fracture in Dipper's arm might become a break. So she never said anything, beyond looking fondly at the swings. She didn't care if she was in high school, she liked swings. Each time Dipper would notice how she looked at the swings, and of course he knew she liked them. He'd ask if she wanted to stop, but she declined. Then continued on their way home.

(Dipper's PoV)

Dipper tossed his brace on his desk in his room. He didn't have to wear it all the time, and that was good because it was itchy half the time, and sweaty all the time. So whenever he got home he'd pull it off and toss it to the side, until he'd put it back on before bed. At first it had been hard to sleep in the thing, but it was becoming easier. That and he really didn't want to hurt his arm further while sleeping, because it might mean a cast... but he'd have Nurse Mabel at his side. So it was almost tempting... almost.

Their parents had tried on a few other occasions to try to sit down and have a talk with them about the photo albums. He and Mabel expressed they really didn't want to know. Their parents looked relieved and worried at the same time. Maybe they thought he and Mabel were just trying to deny the information. It couldn't be further from the truth. They knew the information was real, they just was not going to allow it to change anything in their lives. They were who they were and nothing was going to stop them from being who they were. They had been who they were as far back as they could remember... and while the feelings they had for each other had been a newer development, they still held on to who they were. Photos were not going to tear them apart. That and they found out having these feelings for each other wasn't wrong. They hadn't acted on any of those feelings. Right now they were still trying to get their normal lives back to normal. Speaking of which, he thought as he found Mabel on the couch looking for a movie to watch.

Their parents had went away for the weekend. Not another vacation, as he had thought when they told them. Their great uncle Stan needed some help with something up as the shack, and they were going to help. They had asked if him and Mabel wanted to go, but they didn't want to. Candy had finally gotten up the nerve to ask out Dipper last summer. Which would have been well and good, if Mabel hadn't completely blown up at her... This was before they had discussed their feelings. He assumed now, that Mabel might have been a bit jealous... he wasn't sure. But he did know, if he had to choose between Mabel and Candy. Then it would be Mabel any time, Candy had always seemed a bit... odd to him.

"Find anything Mabs?" He asked coming up behind the couch. Mabel jumped a bit and flipped scrolled down quickly. He didn't quite catch the names of some of the movies she had been looking at.

"Uh... no, not yet." he could tell she was lying. You don't spend your entire life with a person and not know when they are lying.

"Uh huh..." Dipper looked at Mabel, who was now leaning her head back on the couch looking up at him.

"I found nothing... that you'd be interested in." The last part was muttered so low that Dipper barely heard it. Though he had heard it.

What kind of movies didn't he like? Well there were the cheesy comedies... those bored him. Then there were... dramas. Sports movies, because he didn't like sports. But Mabel didn't like any of those either. There was only one type of movie that Mabel liked that he didn't, and that was romance. They had compromised a couple of times about romantic horror movies. He had thought, it would be slightly interesting... he found out how wrong he was. It only turned some of his favorite horror creatures into idiots. But she seemed to have really wanted to watch whatever movie it was she had been looking at.

"Tell me, maybe I'll want to watch it." Though he knew with almost every fiber of his being, he wouldn't want to. It took a bit of coaxing but he managed to get her to tell him about the movie. It was a romance, about a girl that used to pick on this boy all through out school, even continued after high school, but she was secretly in love with him, and afraid to tell him. "Okay, we have all weekend. Lets watch it. If I don't like it. We can watch other movies until I forget it. Deal?"

"Deal."

He wondered why the male role had continued hanging around the girl when she constantly picked on him. Maybe she just wouldn't leave him alone, and he decided that it was easier to just go along with it. How at her lowest, she didn't know what to do. The guy had to be an idiot, anyone should have been able to tell that she liked him. She only ever picked on him, when he tried to get the attention of another girl.

He stayed interested when the guy had gotten a date, and the girl had ran off back to her house. Maybe he liked the girl that picked on him, or maybe after her being around so many years he cared. So he ended up breaking his date, to chase after his oldest friend. He stopped paying much attention as Mabel kept burying her face in his shoulder crying.

Why did girls insist on watching movies that made them cry? It seemed really weird. Then again most guys watched movies that scared them... so maybe the weirdness crossed gender-lines. Every now and again, she would murmur something, and mumble into his shoulder, that he didn't understand. He agreed with her though. It was easiest when consoling his sister , when he wasn't really sure what was going on in the first place. The movie ended just how you'd imagine it would, the guy ending up falling for the girl.

Mabel dried her eyes, and went to get more snacks, while he looked for a movie they both could enjoy, and wouldn't make Mabel cry. It was cute that she was sentimental, but maybe that was why he didn't like sappy romantic movies. They always seemed to make Mabel cry, and he didn't like seeing his sister cry. How many times had he stood up to a bully that had made her cry, only to end up being beaten up... didn't stop him from continuing to do so. He knew that now, he wouldn't hesitate to do the same, but for a different reason.

Even though he had hardly paid too much attention to the movie, he couldn't help but put him and Mabel in the character's shoes. He and Mabel had been together forever, she constantly picked on him for this, or for that. Embarrassed him in front of any girl he had a crush on. And chased off one, Candy. But he wasn't an idiot like the guy in the movie. He knew how Mabel felt about him. The boy that was her brother, and wasn't at the same time. There had been times they each had tried to talk about these feeling after the albums were found. They had always been interrupted before the conversation could even start, and something would happen causing them to even forget what they had been talking about until the next time it was broached.

"So, whatcha find Bro-Bro." Mabel plopped down next to him on the couch, after setting the snacks and drinks on the coffee table.

"Oh... well..." He actually hadn't even started looking for a movie. He had been too busy thinking about sticking up for her in the past... and about putting them in the place of the people in the movie. He felt his face flush a bit at the thought... knowing Mabel would pick on him... playfully, but she would say something if she knew that was what he was thinking about, that was just Mabel. "I hadn't started looking, I was... lost in thought."

"Pfft, that sounds like you." Her lips curled into a smile as she lightly tapped his head with a knuckle. "So whats bouncing around in there anyways?"

"I don't know." In all honesty he wasn't sure what he was thinking about. He knew he wanted a relationship with her, and her feelings were obvious. Ever since they found the albums, Mabel had been doing a much better job as keeping girls away from him. He didn't know if she was doing it consciously or not. "Just things."

"Romantic things?" She said in a sing-song voice, then her tone became more playful as she poked him in the ribs. "Did the movie get to Dipper?"

"Well, just thinking about relationships, and stuff. You know." He said his face turning redder.

"With who?" Her face went from playful, and half smiling, to serious.

"Well... you know. We tried talking about this stuff before. But we kept getting interrupted." He muttered.

"OHHH" She was smiling again. He wondered if Mabel might be bi-polar or something. Her moods could flip easily... then again he was told girls moods as a teen, tended to switch rapidly due to hormones. Either way he wasn't going to ask if it was just hormones or if she was bi-polar. If he asked either one, she might hit him... and he still wouldn't know the answer.

"Yeah... so... um. What d-do you think?" Dipper wasn't even looking at Mabel anymore, he was staring intently at the bowl of popcorn that Mabel had brought.

"Well... I think we should go on a date. That's how people find out if they want to be in a relationship right? Go on a date?" Normally she would be right, he thought. If they didn't have to go on a date, in a town they were raised in. Where they'd be able to do couple things.

"But people might start talking if we do that here..." Dipper waited for Mabel to say something, anything that might help the situation.

"Well... uh... Hmm," Mabel raised a hand in the air, "Ah-ha, we can have a date here first. Dinner and talking and stuff right? That's all a date really is anyways. Then if it goes well... we can try... um... something. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note)**

I know I said in the last couple of chapters that I was going to end this Fiction because of lack of readers. There are a couple of people interested in me continuing... one person in particular, Sorrowxdarkness , gave very detailed reviews, and expressed how much he liked the story and parts of it. And went on to say they he'd be there til the end. While I know it's more than just this person... but this person has given this story a reason to go on. Like I always say; It doesn't matter how talented you are in writing, if no one is reading... the words carry no meaning. The readers keep the stories alive. The writer just puts them out there. Without readers, words are meaningless. Anyways, here's chapter Five, of Forbidden.

* * *

**(Mabel's PoV)**

Mabel stood in front of the full length mirror in her room for about the twelfth time. Her and Dipper planned to have their 'date' while their parents were away, still in Gravity Falls. It seemed to be the best time without being interrupted. Depending on how well it went, would decide if her and Dipper would continue 'dating'. It didn't matter... because no matter which way this night went... they'd come out winners. If the date went well, they could be a couple, and do couple things. If it went badly... well they could remain twins, and not have to worry about those feelings, because they would know that it wouldn't work out.

Mabel wasn't entirely sure which she wanted thought. She treasured her time with Dipper as her twin... but she'd also treasure her time together with him as a boy, would it be strange if they continued acting like twins, if they dated? Well to some degree, they'd have to continue acting like twins, because there was no way their parents would be alright with it... no matter if they were not related by blood or not, and Mabel thought, no matter how much they say they weren't really twins, their parents would give in.

"Ugh..." she tossed her blouse on the bed with the others she'd tried on. Dipper's seen -all- her clothes... and she couldn't tell what he liked... despite being twins and doing everything together. Dipper and her were as different as night and day. But she did know, Dipper would expect something big... well date at the house big, anyways. "Do people dress up having a date at home?"

She'd seen it on some romantic movies, people would dress up even if the date was at their own house. So maybe she was supposed to... but Dipper... if she knew what Dipper was going to wear, then maybe she'd have some kind of hint at what she was supposed to wear. That's an odd way to think about it, she thought to herself, having to spy on her brother who knew as much about dating, as she did about thos mystery books he read.

She buttoned up one of her blouses that didn't match what she was wearing... as if she ever worried about matching before... other than matching Dipper's outfits. And snuck out of her room, and across the hall. Dipper was looking in his mirror, and from the looks of it... he was looking for something to wear himself... or he hadn't cleaned up his room... either way clothes were everywhere. She hadn't been in his room in a few days... so it could just be messy.

"Ugh," she heard him groan and decided he was in the same jam she was... and if she knew how her twin worked... it wouldn't be long before he would sneak to her room, like she did. So he could try to figure out what to wear... also like she had. They might not really be twins... but living as twins all their known lives... sure gave them similar thinking patterns. She snuck back to her door way.

"I'm going to go order dinner from that restaurant." She called as she started towards the stairs, another groan coming from his bedroom. Maybe he just decided to see what she was going to wear, and realized that his chance had been lost... though she still didn't know what she was going to wear yet... she'd figure that out after she ordered dinner.

Mabel couldn't help but think this would be great, since normally when you ate dinner at home, everyone ate the same thing. On dates, people ate different things, this way she and Dipper would both have what they wanted... that would be one step closer to ending well... ironically, they both ended up wanting the same thing though... but that wasn't the point... the point was that they -could- have anything they wanted. She couldn't help but thank, the years spent together and the fact that they liked almost the same things... and people always made fun of them about acting like a couple... maybe this would be good.

Once she placed the orders, she returned to her room to try to find something to wear. Their order wouldn't arrive for another hour, so she had plenty of time to get ready, maybe Dipper had found an outfit she could see. She peeked into his room as Dipper was buttoning up a shirt. It looked like he'd finally made a selection. A pair of his blue jeans, an untucked, but buttoned. Some how he'd managed to brush his unruly hair into a decent style... So nice, but not fancy, she thought to herself as she went back into her room. Re-accessing her clothing, now that she knew what she was looking for.

**(Dipper's PoV)**

"Ugh," he groaned throwing another shirt on the floor. Why was this so difficult? It was a date... yes... but a date with Mabel. The person that he'd known all of his known life. She didn't really care what he wore, she was just as excited... and maybe nervous as he was... she had to be, this was unknown ground for them both... and honestly how many people planned a date with their sister, that really isn't their sister? Maybe he should try to sneak over to her room and see what she's wearing... at least then he'd know what he should be trying for.

"I'm going to go order dinner from that restaurant." Mabel's voice called from her room.

"Ugh!" he groaned as he heard Mabel's foot steps fade down the stairs. There goes that idea...

Still this shouldn't even be this hard, him and Mabel were a lot alike. This date thing was just a formality really... wasn't it? I mean he was the same Dipper... and she was the same Mabel, nothing would change that. At least he hoped nothing would... those photo albums had almost tore them apart. But at least they were now back to normal.

Finally he decided on a pair of his jeans, and a black button up shirt. It would have to do... besides if it wasn't right, no doubt Mabel... as girlfriend, or sister, would make him change if it wasn't. Now his hair... he looked loathing at the brush next to his mirror. I hate this part. His hair was unusually thick and it was a pain to brush. He grabbed the brush and spent the next few minutes, almost in tears as he managed to brush his hair into a presentable fashion.

He heard another door close across the hall. Mabel must be about to shower, he thought as he went downstairs. To set up the table in the dining room. That had been the plan, Mabel ordered the food, and he would set up the table. He would have liked to cook the dinner, but he wasn't -too- skilled in the kitchen, and he didn't want to burn the first attempt at a romantic setting. Then again, knowing Mabel, she'd find the fact that having to eat pizza, because he burned dinner, romantic... the kind of romance that she could laugh at... but still she would enjoy it. Another time maybe, but not this time.

No sooner had he finished putting out the plates, and silverware, the doorbell rung. He paid for their dinner, a bit more than he imagined, but they had more than enough for the rest of the weekend, their parents had left more, just so they wouldn't leave... and risk being hurt. Back in the dining room he debated on putting a candle in the middle of the table, and decided that it was a little cliché, putting it back where he found it. He transferred the food from the aluminum containers to the plates, and waited for Mabel to come down.

Dipper wasn't sure why with each passing minute he was becoming more and more nervous. He actually hadn't felt like this, since a certain redhead in Gravity Falls paid attention to him. At least he wasn't sweaty... okay at least he wasn't -really- sweaty. He heard her footsteps as she came down the hallway... What if he didn't have those feelings for her anymore? What if the photo album scare... made him more concerned with losing a sister, to risk it with something like this?

Then he saw her walk down the stairs... he wasn't sure what he expected Mabel to be dressed in. He'd assume that she would use a date to be extravagant... to be random and crazy with her clothing. So the purple blouse, and black skirt wasn't what he expected... and how did she get her hair, -that- curly, not that he was complaining. When he felt like he had to swallow his heart, he knew. Those feelings were still there... and now he knew they were not taboo.

"Mabel... you... look, um... Wow." Dipper stammered and felt so foolish, another thing that hadn't happened since the redhead looked at him... talked to him...

"Oh..." Mabel blushed... she -blushed-? That couldn't be right, he was the nervous one that embarrassed easily, not her. "Thanks Dipper, you look nice too."

"Here," Dipper pulled out the chair for her, something else that screamed cliché but he did it anyways. Mabel liked romantic movies... so cliché might be her thing. She did like a lot of the stuff, maybe he should have went with the candle. Dipper sat down, and they both started eating, and talked a bit between bites, when the other thought of something to say... it was pretty weird.

"So... um" Mabel started, and he knew just what was wrong. They knew everything about the other person, so it was hard to have a conversation. "This is good isn't it?"

"Yeah... my favorite." Bourbon Chicken was a favorite of his and her's.

"Mine too." Mabel chuckled nervously, "We should come here more often."

"Yeah," He laughs lightly too, and that seemed to broke a lot of the tension between them. "Oh I started writing my own mystery novel the other day... I'm not very far. But I didn't tell you yet."

"Oh really, does that mean my Dippy is going to be a famous author?"

"Doubt it... but one day I hope to at least get it published... if I ever finish it."

And the conversation continued like that for the rest of the dinner. One little joke about coming here more often, opened the floor, and broke the ice that each of them had kept slipping on and allowed them to have a real date. Or the first part of it, since watching a movie was the second part.

**(Mabel's PoV)**

That wasn't so bad, she though as her and Dipper cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. The only difference being, at a restaurant, someone else would have cleaned up the table. Then again, we wouldn't have this left over Bourbon Chicken, if we ate out, she thought as she put the rest of it in the refrigerator. Dipper had went to find a movie, while she got the snacks ready.

"Lets see. Chips, Check. Sodas, Check. Pretzels, check. Anything else Dipper?" she poked her head around the corner of the kitchen's entrance.

"I don't think so... unless you want popcorn."

"I got chips."

"Do you -want- popcorn?"

"Ugh... yes..." she grumbled, as she put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She hadn't wanted popcorn, until he asked her if she did. He had a way of doing thing, bringing something up and her wanting it. Odd. When the popcorn was done, she transferred it to a bowl and made her first trip with chips and popcorn, when she went to go back to get the rest, Dipper stopped her.

"I'll get it, you already got the first part." She smiled watching him go into the kitchen. See that was one of the reasons she liked Dipper, as more than a brother. He believed in fairness, and doing things together. When Dipper returned with the other bowl and drinks, he sat next to her on the couch. And started the movie.

About half way through they both were yawning, not entirely because they were tried, it was still early. The movie wasn't as action packed as it was supposed to be, and was becoming more boring by the second. It was then that Mabel noticed that her and Dipper were not in their usual position for watching movies. Made sense though... that position was for twin time... she wasn't really sure what to call what they were doing... It was uncharted territory for them both.

"So... uh, this date thingy." Mabel gestured between them both, "I think it went good... you think so right?"

"Best date I've ever had." Dipper patted her on the leg.

"Oh that's... wait... this is the only date you've ever had!" Mabel pushed him slightly.

"Well it was the best date... until you started assaulting me." Dipper smiled, pushing her back.

"It's on!" she and Dipper wrestled for a few minutes, until she pinned him to the couch, sitting on him victorious. Only... Dipper was never really athletic, but he was stronger than her, so she shouldn't have been able to pin him to the couch so easily... Unless she hurt his arm more during the wrestling. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not really..." he muttered softly looking away from her, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"Then how come I pinned you?" It didn't really make any sense to Mabel, he was acting kind of weird, when he mumbled something else, she leaned closer to hear what he said. "What?"

"I got distracted." he mumbled again still looking away, his whole face now red. "Just... you know."

"No I don't... wait..." Dipper couldn't have been distracted by wrestling with her... of course he'd grabbed her, but that's what you did in wrestling, maybe... she felt her face start to heat up. "Oh... well... uh."

"Yeah... so, maybe we should..." he started.

"Kiss?" She finished what she thought he was going to say.

"I was going to say..." she didn't let him finish before she kissed him. This is what people did when the dates went well, first date... first date kiss, when the date was nearing it's end, the thought before kissing him. Then as her lips pressed against his, it got hard to think. Even harder when his tongue moved across her lips... then after the kiss deepened more than they'd dared before, she wasn't able to think at all anymore.

The next morning when she woke up, she found herself in a very familiar situation. Except this time her head wasn't pounding, the light from outside didn't make it worse, and she knew who had their arms around her waist. And once she remembered the night before, she didn't need to inspect herself for clothing, she knew nothing happened, other than passionate kissing... a lamp they'd have to replace after knocking it over on the way to the bedroom. And groping... her brother was pretty handsy. She tried moving a little, to see if he'd let go. Same result as last time, she was pulled closer and his grip tightened a bit. Dipper... reliable... shy... nervous Dipper, was possessive. And for some reason, it made her feel good. She gave up worming her way out, and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the warmth on her back.

* * *

**( Second Author's Note)**

There was more to this story, but it got to the length I usually have chapters for this fictions, so the next part will be the second part to this chapter. So no mobbing and what not. Just know it'll be here soon enough. I have to finish about 5 other chapters for other stories... know that they are mostly half done. So yeah... won't take me long. Well Peace

Samuel Sadi, Am Sadi.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note)**

**Y**eah, sorry it took me longer to finish up the chapters. Turned out I had two chapters for one fiction, so I had to begin a new chapter for my GF Fiction, 'Dead Falls' Which is about a 5k word per chapter story. Anyways, I'm back with this one. I had almost forgotten where I was going with it, so I had to reread all of the last chapter. Some corrections I made will be replacing the last chapter as soon as this one is posted. So it's that time again, to tell you I don't own Gravity Falls, but the OC's that'll be coming will be mine. The ideas are mine, and the desk I'm sitting at... it's mine too, so don't get any funny Ideas about taking this desk.

* * *

**(Mabel's PoV)**

**T**he second time she woke up that morning, she woke up alone. She felt the absence of body heat behind her as she woke. She wasn't entirely sure why she felt saddened by the fact, only that she really missed it. Unlike the time she had woken up with Dipper in her bed, she realized she was now in Dippers room. Must have been this new possessive side of Dipper. She wasn't entirely sure if she was fond of it, or if it was going to become annoying, but at the moment she found it cute for him to be out of character.

She sat up in Dippers bed, pushing the covers off. To find her blouse had been removed, she hadn't even noticed when she first woke up, maybe because of the blanket, but she still wore her bra. It could have been the fondling last night. Or she could have simply shed the blouse in the middle of the night because she got too hot. She didn't remember taking off her shirt while fondling... and despite Dippers new possessive side, she doubted he would be bold enough to remove it on his own. She spotted it on the floor several feet away, then she went to retrieve it and put it on.

Retrieving the shirt brought her closer to the door... and being closer to the door, she could smell something delicious coming from downstairs. All worries about how her blouse ended up across the room, were gone. She started out the door, and down the hallway following the aroma of breakfast.

"Breakfast is for people who have showered." Dipper called up to her from in the kitchen, she guessed. But how did he know she was even awake?

"How did you know..."

"Because I know you... once again, I can't read minds... are we really having this conversation again." Mabel just stared towards the kitchen... okay that was freaky. Maybe he did have some kind of mind powers... he just wasn't going to share... "I don't have telepathy."

"Whatever you say, Bro-seph." Mabel muttered, heading towards her room. She selected clothing that she could lounge in today, she didn't plan on going anywhere... so she could sit on the couch and watch T.V., all day long.

"We have to go out today after breakfast." There goes sitting on the couch all day... she groaned, and put her pajamas back into the drawer, and pulled out her jeans, and a t-shirt along with underwear.

"Okay, okay." she muttered, she wasn't angry at him, or peeved, she just wasn't as peppy in the morning as everyone thought. If Dipper was going to be her boy-friend, or something of the sort... well he'd just have to learn that some days she wanted to be lazy, even if she never showed it.

**S**he had showered, and dressed. She brushed her teeth, still not completely happy with the metal in her mouth. A few years ago, when she got braces, she had thought they were cool. Now after a couple of years, she couldn't wait for them to be gone. She only had a few more months, she thought as she dried her hair the brushed it. Then she'd have straight brace free teeth. As soon as she was finished she darted down the stairs, before Dipper could tell she was coming... unless he was psychic.

"Here you go." she heard him saw before she rounded the corner, almost running into a plate he was holding out. How did he know... "Again, not psychic. I heard you running down the stairs."

"Whatever you say Bro." she eyed him, as she carried her plate to the table... and continued watching him until he joined her. She shrugged it off. Maybe he wasn't psychic... but still it was odd. Speaking of odd, she was curious about his newly possessive nature. "So you were a bit possessive this morning Bro."

"What do you mean?" He looked up from his plate, genuinely confused. Maybe the possessive side was subconscious... maybe he just clung to her because she was warm. She had sure missed that warmth when she woke up the second time, she might would have clung to something that was warm if it was leaving.

"This morning... I tired to get up, and you pulled me closer." She smirked mischievously, she was still Mabel after all, and he was Dipper. She wasn't about to stop picking on him. "Getting possessive of me already Dip? Tsk tsk tsk."

"N-No... it's not that... I uh... I don't even remember doing that." He focused completely on his breakfast, which made her grin even more.

She considered picking on him more... but since they had to go out... and he usually held onto the money, because once she'd carried it, and ended up in a candy store... and well... they ended up broke. Like that was going to happen again. Either way she had to be nice, or he might not buy her anything, and that wasn't something she wanted.

**(Dipper's PoV)**

**D**ipper and Mabel circled the mall once again. They managed to find a lamp that looked almost like the one that they had broken. Hopefully their parents wouldn't notice the change. Dipper assumed as long as they didn't draw attention to the lamp, they'd never notice. Now they were wondering other shops together looking at things they might want. Not only did they have the money their parents left them, but they each had saved half of their allowance for the past three years. Though they still wouldn't spend it all, didn't stop them from looking, and if they found something they wanted, they'd get it.

"Dipper? Hey! Dipper!" Dipper turned as someone called his name. Mabel had went into the store ahead of him, so she hadn't heard despite how loud the person called. It was Jason, a friend of his from school

"Oh hey Jason. What's up?" Dipper asked wondering what he wanted, then remembered, friends weren't supposed to think like that. It was just he didn't like mixing his home life and school life. Now more than ever since things seemed to be progressing with Mabel.

"I never see you outside of school. So when I saw you, I figured I'd say something." Jason looked over Dipper shoulder, Dipper turned to see what he was looking at, and felt a twinge of anger as he noticed Jason was staring at Mabel. "That's your sister? You should finally introduce me."

"She's... seeing someone." Dipper had to work hard to keep his voice from sounding angry. He knew it was stupid... Mabel liked him, she shouldn't feel threatened. "Yeah, look I gotta..."

"Dipper, who's this?" Did she sound interested because he knew the guy? Or was she interested because she thought he was cute? No no, that wasn't Mabel.

"This is Jason, one of my friends from school." Dipper had never met Mabel's friends, and Mabel had never met his. They made it a point long ago, not to mix home and school together, since most people messed with them about looking like a couple. Even if they hadn't met the others friends, though both of their friends had seen them together, and remarked how they always looked like a couple.

"Mabel right? Well I'm glad I've finally met you." Dipper never noticed how much of a douche Jason sounded before now. "Wanna grab lunch with me?"

"Sure." Mabel sounded far off for a moment. Dipper was sure he heard her wrong... had to of heard her wrong.

"So that's settled then." Mabel started towards the food court, and Jason whispered to Dipper. "So much for that boyfriend."

Dipper just stood there watching as his friend, and Mabel walked off to the food court. He thought that Mabel was interested... It didn't matter what he thought. He must have thought wrong. Because that dreamy look in Mabel's eyes when she noticed Jason... he walked over to the table, and handed Mabel the money he was holding for her. Muttered that he was going to go home... she'd need her money for a cab home. Disappointed he called a cab, and waited to go home.

**(Mabel's PoV)**

**T**he moment Mabel saw Jason, she saw her chance to find out more about Dipper while he wasn't as school. She was mesmerized by the fact she'd get to learn about another part of Dipper that she hadn't known about before. Maybe she'd be able to connect with him much better if she knew. Okay so she jumped the gun about having lunch with this guy, Jason. She felt bad about, kind of leading him on... but she wanted to know about Dipper so badly... and Mabel usually had never been one to think before she leaped.

Unfortunately, school Dipper and home Dipper were pretty much the same Dipper. Jason seemed to not be fond of the idea of her asking about her own brother. Mabel lied, saying she wanted to know if Dipper acted the same as he did at home, at school, like she did. That it was a twin thing, odd but true. She hadn't realized how long she'd been talking. Her cellphone beeped. She pulled it out, and saw she had several text messages. All from Dipper, the last one was the one she noticed first though.

'Have a nice time on your date. Don't bother me when you come home.' She stared at the words on her cell phone, then stood up

"Sorry, but I need to go... I really... this wasn't a date." She said the last more to herself than to him. She couldn't believe Dipper thought she would do that to him, and now Dipper was mad. Dipper didn't get mad often, but when he did... he stayed that way for a while.

**T**he cab ride home felt a lot longer than it did before. Maybe it was due to the fact that Dipper didn't respond to her texts, and when she tried calling him, his phone went straight to voice-mail... which meant he turned off his phone. And he wasn't answering the house phone. She quickly paid the cab driver and rushed into the house. She first noticed the new lamp had been put in it's spot. She started towards the kitchen, then she heard a crash upstairs. Sounding like glass breaking. She ran up the stairs. Now closer to the sound, she could hear even more sounds of things hitting the floor, or the wall... or both, in Dipper room. He was really upset.

"Dipper?" Her voice wasn't loud, and she wasn't even sure he could hear her... but the noises stopped when she spoke.

"Go away Mabel!" She couldn't tell if his voice sounded like that because he was angry, or if he had been crying... either way she didn't like him sounding like that.

"But Dipper, It wasn't a..."

"I said go away!" Dipper shouted, and something hit the door. Tears streamed down her face... tears that she hadn't even been aware that they'd started. She silently went back to her room, laid on her bed and wept.

**M**abel was stuffing clothes into a suitcase, and she was sure Dipper was doing the same thing. It had been a couple of months since that day at the mall, Dipper had barely spoken to her since. To make matters worse, every time she she tried to explain what really happened Dipper would walk away. But the worst part of the whole thing, was the fact that they hadn't spent any time together since. No watching movies together, or reading together... nothing. Dipper spent his days in his room, or at school. In fact he barely left his room except for school, and meals. Their parents tried asking her what was wrong with him, but she couldn't figure out how to explain what happened... without explaining their secret.

Dipper had gotten suspended for fighting at school shortly after the day at the mall. He never said anything... and their parents ever explained entirely what happened. But she had the feeling it involved that boy Jason. Their parents had a plan... They had sent her and Dipper to Gravity Falls, when they had started growing apart. They decided that, she and Dipper should return to Gravity Falls for winter break. In fact they were leaving today. Their parents hoped that whatever happened the first time, would happen again for them and fix whatever the problem was.

"You ready Dip?" Mabel asked as he came down the stairs.

"Whatever... lets get this over with." He mumbled as he walked past her and out the front door. She stomped through the snow and got into the their parents SUV.

"Okay buckle up kids."

Their parents waited with them until they boarded the train, that would take them to Gravity Falls where Stan would meet them. Mabel had hoped being stuck on an empty train with no one but her to talk to Dipper would at least let her explain -why- she wanted to have lunch with Jason. She couldn't be mad at Dipper, she'd had months to look back on that day, and it did seem like she was really interested in the boy... even if it wasn't the truth. Sadly Dipper put on head phones and ignored her for the entire four hour train ride.

**O**nce the train arrived in Gravity Falls, or as close to the town as it got, she and Dipper silently exited the train with their luggage, and went to wait for Stan. The train station looked a lot different covered in snow, she thought as she got off the train behind Dipper. Dipper still had to wear his arm brace, since he'd ended up re-fracturing it when he destroyed his room, and it was all her fault. She noticed that he was having issues pulling it through the thick snow. In Piedmont, they'd cleared most of the snow from the train station. But her in Gravity Falls, it was a small town, and less likely to be cleared.

"Hey kids." Stan called, as they rounded the train station, Stan stood out there smiling slightly... uncharacteristically for the usually grumpy old man. "So you come for another visit... it's been a few years. Here Dipper, let me help you with that."

"I got it Stan." Dipper said then pulled the suitcase out of Stan's reach.

"Oh... alright." Stan seemed a little upset.

"Hey Gruncle Stan!" Mabel ran up and hugged him, it was nice someone was going to talk to her. She she looked over to his car, noticing someone else was in there. "Who's in the car?"

"Wendy came along, I was giving her a ride home, because of the snow. And she decided she wanted to come see you guys. She'd have come out, but she didn't bring a thick enough coat... she didn't expect to wait for the train." Stan said, then looked over to Dipper. Seems the everyone knew about his crush on Wendy... that didn't make Mabel too happy, since she had a crush on Dipper.

"Whatever, let's go it's freezing." Dipper muttered dragging his suitcase through the snow, and pulled it into the backseat with him with his good arm.

"Girl Trouble? Hormones?" Mabel shrugged when Their great uncle looked at her. She couldn't tell him what was going on with Dipper, not completely.

"Dunno," she answered before her and Stand got in the car.

"Hey short stack. Hey little man." Wendy turned in her seat looking back at them.

"Hey Wendy, Long time no see!" Mabel smiled. Finally a girl to talk to. When she last saw Wendy, she had been too young to be curious about things. Maybe she could help her with Dipper, without her knowing it was Dipper she was asking about.

"I'm not little." Dipper snapped. Obviously Wendy didn't expect that... no one actually expected Dipper to snap at someone. He'd always been the kind that just rolled with happened, unless he was nervous... but snapping at Wendy, the girl everyone knew he crush on. Now that was something that surprised them all. Hopefully Stan, Wendy, Soos, and maybe her friends Candy... and Grenada could help with Dipper these next few weeks... she really hoped so


	7. Chapter 7

**(Author's Note)**

**D**ue to having trouble with ideas for my other stories, and the fact that this chapter like the last left me wanting to write more. Last time, as some of you know, I forgot most of those ideas while writing chapters for my other fictions. Well this time I went into another chapter. Some of you had concerns that three months was a long time to be considered a little while. And that is true, but there will be flash backs showing bits and pieces of those months. So don't worry you didn't lost much.

And as always, I **do not** own Gravity Falls. I **do** own the ideas that are unique to this story. Names and Places are owned by their respective owners.

**(Mabel's PoV)**

**M**abel had expected Dipper to be out of sight most of the first couple days. He had seemed upset that once again they'd share the attic together. He had asked about the room that had been found a few years prior, and was disappointed to find that it was currently filled with old props for the tourists. Once he figured out he'd be in the attic with Mabel most nights, he stayed out of sight. He hadn't slept in the room in the four days they had been there. She assumed he used the couch... during the days, despite the cold, he spent his time around town. She just wished that she knew what he was doing.

"Sup Mabes." Wendy called from the kitchen doorway, seems Wendy had showed up early for her shift at the shack... even though it didn't seem like there would be many winter customers.

"Oh, hey Wendy. Dipper still in the living room?" She asked hopefully, she'd heard on the radio there was supposed to be a lot more snow on the way.

"I passed him on the way here... What's up with him anyways? I mean, I tried talking to him, and he pretty much brushed me off." Wendy sat next to her at the table, helping herself to a bowl of cereal.

Mabel looked down at the sugar frosted cereal, that was now too soggy to eat, as she moved her spoon around in it. "I was curious... if I could talk with you... about things."

"Shoot short stack." Wendy eat her cereal, while Mabel tried to figure out what she should ask... and what she should and shouldn't say.

"See there is this boy, right? And he likes... well he liked me... I met one of his friends... and well, I was so obsessed to learn more about the boy, through his friend, that the boy I like, and that liked me, he thought I was interested in his friend. Now he won't even talk to me, or let me explain why I wanted to talk with his friend." Mabel never took her eyes off the bowl in front of her, for fear that she'd stop speaking.

"Sometimes with boys... you have to talk to them straight... boys don't like to show it often, but they get their feelings hurt just as much as we do. Sometimes you need to give them time to calm down." Wendy finished her cereal and leaned back in the chair, twirling the spoon she used between her fingers.

"But it's already been months! And he still refuses to talk to me... or anyone really. That's the main reason we were sent here." she caught on to what she said the moment she heard the spoon Wendy was playing with hit the table. She couldn't believe she'd just basicly shouted it was Dipper she was talking about... what was she going to do.

"Hold the phone... what? You like Dipper... he's ... your brother." Wendy just stared at her... and Mabel had no choice but to explain everything.

"It's not like that... here's how it started..." She explained the feelings they had, and said they wouldn't act on them... then the kiss at the party... that they both were ashamed of at the time. She explained the braces Dipper got, then going into the attic, and the photo albums. She even explained the birth certificates, how they were born the same day, oddly enough... but other than living as brother and sister for most of their lives, they were not siblings at all. About how they both had tried being twins and more... and that it was going good, until she messed it up, by being herself. She hadn't meant to ignore Dipper at the mall, in favor of finding out more about him through his friend... but she didn't think things through... and a one track mind, sometimes got you into trouble. Once explained... Wendy didn't seem to have an issue with her odd choice of guys.

"But if it was just a fracture... why is he still wearing that brace?" A question she didn't want to answer.

"The day all that happened, I came home once I realized what happened... okay do Dipper texted me, then I saw what it looked like. But he started braking things, and ended up fracturing it again... and he might have hurt it again when he and that boy Jason fought at school... I think it was Jason, he got into a fight with" She hadn't wanted to admit it, because, him still needing the brace was her fault. "It's all my fault Wendy..."

**(Dipper's PoV)**

**D**ipper drudged through the snow not entirely sure where he was going. Honestly he hadn't been sure each day where he was going. He simply walked to just walk. He didn't want to be angry at Mabel anymore, he really didn't. But every time she looked at her, he saw her looking dreamily at Jason. How could she do that to him, he thought the feelings between them were mutual. Maybe he was the weird one, maybe he didn't deserve a sister like her. Then Wendy wanted to talk with him on his way out. So he hadn't been the nicest person this morning... still when he had told he he didn't really feel like talking she should have listened, and he wouldn't have had to walk away while she was talking.

"Well well well, if it isn't Dip-Stick... still short I see." Dipper wasn't likely to forget that sneering voice, no matter how many times he wished he could forget it. He turned looking at a greasy looking older teen, dressed in the usual black. Robbie, an annoying goth boy, that thought the world owed him something. Not to mention, he had been Wendy's boy-friend, until shortly before he and Mabel left Gravity Falls.

"What do you want Robbie?" Dipper just stood there, wondering what Wendy ever saw in a boy that wore more make-up than she did.

"Well I was heading over to meet the guys, and saw you... and I thought 'Hey, It's been years since I've gotten to mess with that little runt." Robbie sneered.

"I'm not in the mood, so make your joke and move on." When Robbie failed to say anything Dipper just walked around him, and continued drudging through the snow.

"Don't walk away from me!" He heard Robbie call from behind him, then heard foot steps in the snow behind him.

"Look I don't have the patients to deal with your idiocy today... or any day. I'm sick and tired of idiots like you." her turned face Robbie, but obviously, something he said struck a nerve more than it usually would and all he saw was Robbie's fist connecting with his face. Dipper stumbled back a bit, and looked up at Robbie, who now looked really confused about what he'd done. Dipper wasn't confused through as he tried tackling the older teen. Which resulted in Dipper ending up on the ground as Robbie moved out of the way.

"I'll show you an idiot." he hear Robbie snarl, and Dipper was about to make a snide comeback when he felt Robbie's boot connect with his side. The words he was about to fling at Robbie, became air escaping his lungs. He wasn't sure how many kicks he took, and the only thing he was sure of, was the sicking crack of his arm as Robbie stomped on it and the brace he wore. Then the pain caught up to his mind. Before he could scream his brain must have been overloaded with pain, because everything went black.

**H**e wasn't sure how much time had passed between the one-sided fight, and the moment he opened his eyes. His chest hurt, and he he was only able to use his good arm to push himself up. Each breath of cold air that filled his lungs, stung. Still he managed to get up. Using his good arm to cradle the one he was sure was now more than fractured, he slowly moved through the snow back to the Mystery Shack. He could see the building, but each step seemed to not get much closer. Between that and stumbling ever so often, he didn't feel like he was getting anywhere.

He stumbled again, landing face first into the snow, he debated just laying there and freezing to death. No, he thought as he pushed himself up. And continued towards the Shack, one painfully cold, and slow step at a time. Until he finally reached the door. He used his good arm to open the door, then he fell in.

"Dipper!" Wendy yelled, which didn't take long to bring in the others. Stan, Soos, and Mabel All asking him things... all the same thing.

"Arm... broken... hurts to breath." he just laid there... He should have mentioned it was Robbie, and he would later on. Right now it just didn't seem important who did it... they just needed to know what was wrong.

"Soos call an..." Stand started... then leaned down and picked him up. The old man was surprisingly stronger than he imagined. "Never mind, get the car Soos. We'll get to the hospital faster than they'd take to get here."

With those simple words the Shack was locked up, and everyone got into Stan's car. Dipper leaned towards Mabel, then leaned on her no longer able to hold himself up. He intended to talk with her, -needed- to talk to her, to find out what he did wrong... maybe it was the pain making him want to find out what happened, how to fix it. But when the pain got worse he felt the dark close in on him again, and everything went black.

**(Mabel's PoV)**

**M**abel sat in a chair next to Dipper's bed, Stan and Soos had went to get them something to eat. Wendy went with them, so she could get a change of clothes for herself and Mabel. Both intended to spend the night at the hospital. At first Mabel was confused about why Wendy wanted to stay, then Wendy explained that Dipper was still a person she considered a friend. Then explained that she was too, and she wanted to be there for her. Dipper hadn't woken up yet, the doctors explained that it might be a while before he did wake up, due ot the medications he was given.

She really didn't care when he woke up... it wasn't like he wasn't going to, and since they hadn't been on the friendliest terms... she didn't think that he'd welcome her being there with him alone. The last few months had hurt her deeply inside. She'd given up a lot of the things she considered funny. The things that Dipper used to laugh at. She clutched a broken blue box to her chest as she cried, as she thought about one of the times.

**(Mabel's PoV)**

**(Flashback)**

**"****A **whole month." Mabel muttered to herself, as she went into the kitchen to get a snack. Tonight would be the first night they would be left along again, since their parents returned. Well at least until after midnight. Like most times in the past month Dipper wouldn't even acknowledge that she even spoke when tried talking to him.

She busied herself making a snack, that she hadn't realized that Dipper had come into the kitchen. She turned coming face to face with him... and his stoic expression. She dropped the the jam jar, and winced as she heard it shatter. She sure hoped Dipper didn't want any.

"Liver!" Mabel cursed... or as close as she usually came. It was something she hated... and Dipper always had thought the words she used in place of curse words were funny. Once he'd even called it cute.

"Make sure you get all the glass up." His voice matched his expression, stoic. Nothing she had been able to say or do would make him talk to her...

"Dipper... we need to talk." Mabel said as she grabbed the broom and dust pan. She started cleaning up her mess while waiting for him to respond, when he didn't she just turned towards him. "Dipper?"

"We don't have anything to talk about." He never stopped while he spoke... didn't even sound like he had really, completely listened to her.

"But it's about Jason." Dipper stopped what he was doing, leaving his sandwich and plate on the counter, and walked away. How was she ever going to tell him what really happened if he wouldn't listen?

She'd talked to her friends about it, none of them knew what to do. If Dipper wasn't talking to her, there was really nothing any of them could do. They couldn't just make him listen to Mabel. Well they could... but that wouldn't improve things any. Not talking to the person that had been your twin for your entire known life, was heart shattering. It had been like a part of you no longer wanted to be a part of you. Even if they were not really twins... it felt like it.

So she had stopped using her curse words. Stopped asking for marsh mellows on pizza and burgers. She even started dressing normal. What was the point in having fun... being fun... if no one was there to share it with you? Her outfits, is when her friends tried to figure out what was wrong... and was when their parents actually noticed something was wrong between them. Their parents had assumed it had just been a falling out. Sometimes when you spend so much time around a person, they get on your nerves... it's worse when you and that person are a lot alike. So fights happen. Normally they last days. Their parents just assumed this one was lasting a bit longer... boy was it lasting longer... Mabel just hoped it wasn't going to last much longer.

**(Dipper's PoV)**

**(Flashback/Dream)**

**(After he got home from the mall)**

**H**adn't everything been going great, he asked himself as he stomped through the door. He couldn't believe the look on Mabel's face when she looked at Jason. It was like nothing else existed in the moment. He pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket. He'd bought a necklace for Mabel. Nothing too fancy, it was odd and a little strange but at the same time it made him smile. It was like his sister, which is why he bought it for her. She threw the blue box on the ground, stepping on it as he went up to his room.

He once again found himself in the same position the had always found himself when a girl had turned him down. Shirtless, and in front of the mirror. Of course she looked past him for Jason, he thought as he looked at the figure before him. He hadn't gained much muscle, nor height. With the exception of his few school friends... and at the moment one of them he didn't consider a friend... but what could he say? 'Hands off my sister, she's mine!' No that wouldn't do for either of them.

He felt the tears welling in his eyes, even before they blurred his vision. Why would she even want someone like me, when she could have anyone. She's beautiful, smart, creative... and always tried to make everyone happy. Then there was him, he was smart... but not creative, not like her. He was skinny, and was always picked on, and he only ever made others happy through them picking on him. It wasn't fair, he thought as he punched his mirror... he listened to it shatter, then listened to the pieces shattering against the floor. It didn't make him happy, but it did make him feel better breaking the mirror. His eyes darted around the room.

He grabbed book after book, things he cherished. And one by one he threw them against the walls, on the floor. Movies, music CD's, anything he grabbed got thrown. He was almost out of stream when he heard someone running up the stairs. Had to be Mabel, no one else was supposed to be here.

"Dipper?" He barely heard her voice, but it stopped him from throwing the next book in his hand.

"Go away Mabel!" His voice cracked, from tears and anger. Why'd she have to come back now? He was almost feeling better.

"But Dipper, It wasn't a..." What she was going to lie now... No... I'm not going to be messed with anymore.

"I said go away!" Dipper shouted, throwing the book at the door. He continued his rampage, even after he heard her door close behind her... but his heart wasn't in it anymore... he wasn't angry anymore. He was just sad, and throwing things didn't make him feel the same way anymore. His arm hurt from throwing the books and other various items. He just fell too his knees in the middle of his floor and sobbed.

**(Mabel's PoV)**

**(Present)**

**W**endy had returned, and now was sleeping in the other bed next to Dippers. She'd offered it to Mabel, but Mabel didn't want to go to sleep yet. The nurses had kept putting more fluids into Dipper's IV. He had only been awake once... but she was sure that he didn't even know what was happening in the room. The nurses had lowered the dose of pain medication, saying that should help.

"Dipper... I'm sorry... for everything. It wasn't Jason I was interested in... it was the stories he had of you I wanted to know." Mabel leaned on the bed. "I just wanted to know what you were like at school. With your friends."

It wasn't like Dipper would never wake up. And she didn't know why she was crying now... Dipper would be fine. But she'd wanted to finish that statement for months, and she finally got to. She just wished Dipper had been awake to hear it... then again if he had been awake he wouldn't have listened. She leaned her head against his hand.

"Mabel." her head shot up at the sound of Dippers voice... his eyes were still closed. Must be dreaming.

"Dipper." she squeezed his hand, which squeezed back softly. He shifted a bit before his eyes opened slowly. It seemed to take him a while to focus. But finally his eyes fell on her, and seemed to once again fight for focus. He stared for a long time... she didn't have a clue what was going through his mind. Was he going to be mad, or sad, or happy? Will he finally listen to what she had to say?

"I feel like I that time I fell out the tree when we were younger." Dipper groaned. At least he was talking to her... and not absently.

"You look kinda like you did when you fell out of the tree." Mabel smiled fighting the tears in her eyes. She laid her head on his chest, hoping that she wasn't hurting him. "So we never found out... what happened anyways?"

"Called Robbie an idiot, and this happened?" Dipper's voice sounded raspy... was it like that when he woke up, or did she notice it more with her head on his chest... wait... "Robbie did this to you?"

"Robbie did it?" Mabel's head shot up, it seemed their redheaded friend had been enjoying a tender moment between them, when she heard what happened, and could no longer stay quiet and pretend to sleep.

"Yeah... but..." Dipper started, but Wendy was already out the door. Mabel just looked to Dipper, and he looked back. It was clear, that neither of them knew what was going on... but it didn't sound good. "Mabel... go make sure she doesn't do anything... crazy."

"That's like telling a candle to make sure the drapes don't get near it's flame... but I'll try." Mabel went after Wendy, who was in the waiting room on her cell phone.

"...Yeah... Robbie was the one... No I'm sure, he just said so." Wendy was quiet for a while, obviously listening to the person on the other end. It could only be a few people, that Mabel could think of. Gruncle Stan... Wendy's dad, a man no one wanted to see angry... Soos, or one of the 'guys' she hung around with... if they still lived in Gravity Falls... no mater which way... Mabel believed she just heard the drapes catching fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**….**

**(Author's Note)**

**….**

**A**lright, I am completely throwing off my cycle with this one. Normally I'll post a chapter for each fiction, unless the idea continues, then I do two for a fiction and jump back on track. However, Forbidden seems to have caught it's hooks into me. Something that hasn't happened since I wrote 'Isabella is that you?'. So here I am about to start on the eighth chapter. Hopefully for my other viewers/readers/followers I'll be able to set Forbidden a side, for a rotation and get back on course.

Me: Do I still have to say it?

?: -prods with a pointy stick

Me: I still don't own Gravity Falls... not until that faithful day when I win the lottery... so... never. I do however own the ideas, that are original to the story... do I care if you use them? No... use them as you please. Except... don't over use '…' that's mine... n.n, okay fine use it.

**….**

**(Mabel's PoV)**

**….**

**S**he waited a while, keeping an eye on Wendy as she spoke on the phone. Mostly she was trying to figure out who she was talking to... and what might become of the conversation. She really didn't even want to be here, she wanted to be back with Dipper, who was actually talking to her. When she returned, would he still talk to her? Or will he ignore me again... doesn't matter. He asked me to come here, and if I don't, he'll be mad... So I need to find out what's going on.

"If you see him... don't do anything crazy." Wendy finished the conversation by hanging up the phone. And Mabel came from behind the wall.

"So was that?" Mabel looked up to Wendy... it was a pain being so much shorter than everyone else.

"Stan, I had to let him know what happened. He's supposed to come back here to bring dinner for us, and Dipper if the hospital allows him to eat it. Then he's supposed to go and file a report... So I told him if he saw him, don't do anything crazy." Mabel nodded at the statement, and because she knew that Dipper would agree with it. Dipper might be really angry at Robbie, but he wouldn't want anyone else getting in trouble over him.

"So? Back to the room?" Wendy nodded and followed her back to the room.

"Must be some strong stuff," Mabel had expected to find a curious Dipper, sitting and waiting for an explanation. Instead she found him sleeping again.

"No kidding. He seemed wide awake when we left." Wendy looked at the chart at the foot of the bed... "Ugh... they just gave him more pain medication like..." she looked at her watch. "Two minutes ago."

"Really!? Well... I guess it's better. We don't want him in pain or anything." Mabel slouched in the chair. They both waited for Stan to arrive with the much needed food. Mabel hadn't eaten the lunch they'd brought earlier. Now her stomach was protesting that choice.

….

Mabel had been sent back to the Shack before Dipper woke up again. She she could shower, eat and actually get some rest. She hadn't actually slept since the night before Dipper came into the Shack. She wasn't completely happy with the command, but she did it anyways. Plus she was supposed to clean up the room a bit more. In their absence from visiting Gravity Falls these last few years, it had once again started accumulating storage stuff. Dipper and her were supposed to move things... but now he wouldn't be able to do much at all. Clean, and her stomach full, she laid down in her bed... which seemed a lot smaller than it used to, she still fit though. Stan had told her that she was to rest before cleaning, so that's what she was doing. She looked out the window, the sun had started to set... it wasn't like she could do much anyways.

She sat up in bed when she head something hit the floor. Even though she'd been at her great uncles for a week, it still took her a moment to figure out where she was. After remembering where she was, she remembered something had woken her. Her eyes scanned the darkened room. Her eyes landed on her brother, who was moving things off his bed... crap... she was supposed to do that.

"Let me get that for you Dip." Mabel said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"I can do it." His voice wasn't monotonic, but he still didn't seem himself.

"Come on Dip, let me help you out." Mabel had gotten up and was now behind her brother, "I was supposed to do that after I rested. But I must have fallen asleep."

"It'll be too heavy for you to lift." She looked over to the bed, it looked heavy. She had almost forgotten that Dipper had been sleeping on the couch since they got here. Maybe him coming up here, was a sign that he wasn't angry anymore. "Maybe I should go back to the couch, and have Soos move it tomorrow."

"NO!... I mean... you came all the way up here... and I bet you're still tired from those pills, or shots... whatever they are." Mabel looked around, trying to think of some way to keep her brother up here. "What about if we shared my bed? It's not very big... but it'll do until tomorrow." Dipper looked at her, then at the bed. He didn't look like he knew what to say... Maybe he wasn't mad anymore... but maybe he didn't have feelings for her anymore. She looked to the floor... "Or... I could sleep on the couch... since you came all the way up here."

"No, you don't have to..." he looked to the bed, then hesitated a moment. "I guess we could share the bed... it isn't like it'd be the first time we shared a bed." Another step in a good direction, she thought as she brought Dipper with her to the bed. She got into bed first, moving against the wall. She knew, and remembered, that Dipper didn't like being trapped in.

Dipper kicked off his shoes, and laid down on the bed... Normally she and Dipper would have worn less to bed, however with the falling of the new snow, brought more cold air with it. The attic was only heated by a small ceramic heater. She'd talk to Stan about that tomorrow. If they were going to be here another two weeks, they'd need something else.

"Hey Dip."

"Yeah Mabel?"

"You know... it wasn't a date."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me and Jason... it wasn't a date. I just wanted to know more about you, and I admit... I kinda got too distracted."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I tried... you big dummy... you wouldn't listen." she was close to tears, this was the longest conversation they'd had in months. She wished it was about something else though. Because she was going to end up crying before this one was over.

"I guess I was kind of stubborn." She felt his arm snake under her head, and felt the casted arm's hand rest on her side. "I'm sorry Mabes. I just got... I don't know... jealous or something."

"I thought you hated me." Mabel's body shook with her crying... she shouldn't be crying. This was supposed to be a happy moment, but here she was crying.

"I couldn't hate you, I was angry at first... then sad for a while... then I just kind of felt numb. But I didn't hate you... I always loved you Mabel... that's why I felt so numb, I think." She grabbed the hand, of the arm under her neck and held it tight.

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"No... I haven't been for a while... I j-just didn't know what to say... I didn't know what to do."

"Dip...-yawn-... I'm kinda tired, can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Yeah." She heard him yawn in response.

"Hey... Dip?" Mabel's voice was heavy, she was barely awake.

"Yeah Mabel?" she barely heard his voice.

"Will you still not be mad in the morning?"

"I won't be mad in the morning."

"I love you Dipper."

"I love you too Mabel." Mabel barely heard the words he said, but she had heard them. And with a smile on her face, she finally let sleep claim her for the second time that day.

**….**

**(Dipper's PoV)**

**….**

**T**wo days had went by, and Dipper was really hating the cast. He couldn't get it wet, so he had to wear a garbage bag over it, when he took a shower. It was hard to get a shirt on over the thing. And with the exception of the first night sleeping in the bed with Mabel, sleeping was difficult. It took him what felt like hours to get comfortable.

To make matters worse, no one had seen Robbie. It didn't surprise Dipper any, if he was in Robbie's shoes he'd hide out too. Dipper wasn't really sure if Stan had actually made a report to the police... or was just waiting to find the lanky gothic teen. Mabel seemed more concerned about it than anyone. She wouldn't even let him go for a walk around the Shack alone... or in the woods alone. Anywhere he went so did she... and half of that time... Stan would send Wendy to go with them.

Dipper did find out that Wendy's parents had moved into a bigger town and she stayed behind because she was raised here, and like it here. She'd taken over the cabin they owned, and worked for Stan. At first, he'd wondered why she'd spent so much time at the Shack... even before he was beaten up by Robbie... Wendy had eaten most of her meals there, whether she worked that day or not. That at least solved that question... too mad there were too many more.

"Sup Fun-Dip." Wendy called coming out of the Shack. He couldn't even sit outside on a log alone it seemed.

"Hey Wendy." Actually this was the first time, Wendy had spoken to him while they were alone, since the morning he ignored her. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been sent out here to watch him, "So you're babysitting me today?"

"Nah... Stan doesn't pay me enough to babysit. I am here to see how you are though." Wendy took a seat next to him on the log. "So you and Mabel made up, right?"

"Yeah, I figured out I was an idiot... a jealous idiot." he kicked the snow at his feet, then raised his cast. "And this is what I get for being an idiot. It's all my fault.

"You weren't an idiot Dipper... you just let your emotions get the best of you." Wendy patted his back softly. "Why do you think it's your fault."

"If I had of listened to Mabel... months ago... we wouldn't be here for Christmas... and I wouldn't have provoked Robbie... It's karma I guess." He shrugged slightly, wondering if it had been karma. If he was being punished, cosmically, by karma for doubting Mabel. He should have known better than anyone, that Mabel wouldn't hurt someone like that. Yeah she was scatter-brained at times... but she -always- took people's feelings into consideration.

"Don't look at it that way Dip. Everything's going to be alright now. When you go back home... at least it'll be a interesting story to tell." Wendy shrugged slightly at her own comment. "Or maybe not. Either way, you and Mabel made up, so some good came out of it."

He thought about that after Wendy went back inside. She mentioned helping with dinner... or lunch... he wasn't entirely sure which, because he hadn't really paid attention, nor did he even know how long he'd sat out there before she had come out. We made up, he thought... but had they really? Of course he wasn't mad at her anymore, but that didn't mean that she wasn't mad at him. She might have been too relieved that night to be mad. He hadn't talked with her today... hadn't actually seen her today. She had been gone before he woke up he woke up this morning.

**...**

Of course the last two days, they'd hung around a lot more than they had... and she hadn't shown any signs of being mad at him. What was he worried for? Mabel wasn't the type to get mad easily. Sad? Yes. Because Mabel was a sensitive person... the only time he'd ever see Mabel get angry, was at Candy. And now he chalked that up to jealousy, because at the time, Mabel hadn't confessed how she felt about him, and he hadn't confessed to her. He sat there until Mabel poked her head out of the door calling him in for dinner. He stood up and went inside thinking that Mabel couldn't be mad at him.

He had started to get worried about not seeing Mabel all day, and now it was starting to get dark. He started putting on the boots he'd brought for the snow, and had just gotten the coat's sleeve to accept his cast when he heard the front door open, and Mabel's voice. He sighed walking around the corner to Find Mabel kicking the snow off her boots, he didn't expect to see Grenda and Candy with her though. It'd been a while since he'd seen any of them... Mabel too.

"Heya Dip, look who I found in town today." Mabel smiled, then told him that she'd just gone to get something from the store when she ran into her two friends. She said she'd called Stan and told him. Dipper guessed Stan didn't tell him because how was Stan to know that he'd be worried... the last time they were here, he and Mabel did things apart a lot.

"Hey." Dipper said looking in their direction and waved.

"Dipper has gotten majorly cute." Candy said, Candy had never really been the one for modesty, and usually said what was on her mind... though the glare Mabel gave her looked like it could melt flesh. Thought Dipper couldn't help but quickly take in the other females features. Candy had developed well, not as well as he thought Mabel had... but he could appreciate it.

"Dipper has a girlfriend," Mabel snapped at Candy, then refused to say who when asked. She shrugged, "Some secret girlfriend... He won't tell." Then she quickly changed the subject, "Hey whatcha got your coat on for Dip?"

"Oh well I..." Dipper wasn't about to tell her he was about to go looking for her... alone... by himself... and risk falling off a cliff without someone watching him, her words not his. "Just gonna got sit on the porch for a while... didn't want to catch a cold."

"Just the porch?"

"Yes."

"Not off by yourself?"

"No."

"So you're..."

"No Mabel... I'll be fine... I'm just going to go sit out there for a few minutes." Dipper laughed a bit... she'd been like this the last few days, and it was bothering him that he couldn't do any thing to stop her... not with her friends watching anyways.

"Okay, we're going up to the room." Mabel said as the three started up the stairs.

"Maybe we can hang out before you go home Dipper." Candy called.

"No... we'll be busy." Mabel dragged the other girls up with her. And Dipper went to go and sit on the porch for a while, even though he really didn't feel like it... but if he didn't Mabel wouldn't stop bugging him until he told her the truth... then use it to embarrass him. A little cold weather never hurt anyone... in moderation.


End file.
